My Life
by bobbiejod
Summary: Chandler becomes a teen father his senior year of high school. He goes it alone with a little help from his mom. See what happens as he adjusts to fatherhood and he meets the other friends along the way. Possible Mondler later. Ch.19 is up!
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Chandler just started his senior year of high school when he gets some life-altering news. His mother forces him to face it as his dad turns his back on him. He pulls his life together and goes off on his own to prove that he can handle it on his own.

**AN: **So I'm starting this story because I'm having a major writer's block in regards to my other story, Tragic Past. I got this idea when I was watching Sixteen and Pregnant. Please give it a chance. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Prologue**

Chandler Bing pulled up to his house and slowly walked into the house. He thought it was strange when he saw the dining room light on. It was just him and his mom here. And they usually had their meals at the table in the kitchen. They must have some company over.

"Mom? I'm home!" he called.

"Chandler," Nora smiled at him as she came out to him. "How was work?"

"I think I'm going to go to bed." he sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"We have company, honey. But not the kind you like."

"Who is it?"

"Your father."

"Hey, son." he turned around and saw Charles coming in.

"Hi." Chandler started towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only eight o' clock."

"He's worked late the last couple of days." Nora told him. "He did an open to close yesterday. And he opened today."

"We shouldn't have to defend ourselves against him." Chandler said. "It's not like he cares enough to come visit us more than once a year. Not even on my birthday or Christmas."

"He's right, you know." Nora glanced at Charles as Chandler went up to his room to lay down. "You have no right to question anything that we do."

"Why is he working such long hours?"

"He wants to have spending money for himself. Don't interrogate me about how I raise my son. We're fine."

Chandler closed and locked his bedroom door and collapsed onto his bed and fell right to sleep. He awoke a little while later when he heard the doorbell ring and shouting downstairs. He got out of bed and walked out of his room and downstairs.

"Katie?" he saw his girlfriend and her parents arguing with his parents.

"There he is." her dad started towards Chandler.

"You stay away from my son." Nora stood in between them.

"I'm sorry, Chandler." Katie said quietly.

"For what?"

"Like you don't know." her dad told him.

"Know what?" Chandler demanded.

"You knocked up our daughter." her mom spoke up.

"What?" he looked at Katie. "Is that true?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to get up to the pizza shop to tell you. But they said you had already left."

"Is this a possibility?" Charles demanded from his son.

"Yes."

"We talked her out of having an abortion." Katie's mom told them. "We're looking into adoption."

"What?" Chandler gasped.

"No." Nora said firmly, seeing the look on her son's face. "We won't agree to that. We'll raise the baby ourselves."

"What?" Charles looked at her. "You can't be serious. He doesn't know how to raise a kid. And I won't help him."

"Of course you won't. But I will."

"If that's what you want, then we'll sign over all rights to you." Katie's dad told them. "We'll be in touch."

Charles walked them to the door, then turned on his son and ex-wife.

"Are you out of your mind?" he yelled at them. "The best thing for that baby is to give it a good home."

"It will have a good home." Chandler yelled back. "Here with us."

"Chandler, did you have any idea that she was pregnant?" Nora asked him.

"No. We only did it once. We used protection."

"Do you think you're ready for this kind of responsibility?"

"No. But I have to be. I'm going to do this with or without your support."

"You will have mine. Definitely."

"Well, you won't have mine." Charles told him.

"What else is new?" Chandler screamed. "You've never supported me in anything. I don't care if I never see you again."

"How dare you-" Charles moved towards him.

"You take another step near my son and you'll regret it." Nora told him. "Go on upstairs, Chandler. I'll be there in a while so we can talk privately."

"Ok." he went back up to his room as his parents started a screaming match.

A couple hours later, Nora walked into Chandler's room and saw him laying across his bed with his eyes still open.

"Hey, honey." she smiled at him.

"Did you throw him out yet?" he asked softly.

"Yes." she sat beside him as he slowly sat up. "I'll change all the locks tomorrow."

"So were you telling the truth?" he looked at her. "That you would support me? And help me with the baby?"

"I was serious." she assured him. "But it's not going to be easy. And it'll take a lot of sacrifices for both of us."

"Like most of my senior year activities. Or all of them."

"We'll work it all out." she assured him. "Why don't you go to sleep. We'll get into everything more in the morning."

"Ok. Thanks, mom." he said softly as he lay down and she turned out his light and closed the door behind her as she walked out.

**AN: **So there's the prologue. What did you all think? Good or bad? Should I continue with it? Leave me some reviews and feedback. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth

**Summary:** Chandler just started his senior year of high school when he gets some life-altering news. His mother forces him to face it as his dad turns his back on him. He pulls his life together and goes off on his own to prove that he can handle it on his own.

**AN: **So I decided to post another chapter even though I didn't get any reviews. I've just kind of gotten a little attached to doing this story. So please read on and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 1**

Chandler was sound asleep one night, exhausted from the open to close he had worked that night. Katie only had a few weeks left before she was set to deliver. The last six months, Chandler tried his hardest to learn everything about caring for a baby. His mom had been very supportive of him. But his dad hadn't talked to them since the day that they found out that Katie was pregnant.

There was a knock on Chandler's door and Nora came in and softly shook him.

"Chandler, you need to wake up."

"What's going on?" he sat up.

"Katie's mom just called. She's in labor. They're taking her to the hospital."

"What?" he started to get out of bed.

"Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. Hurry."

"Right." he went to his dresser as she walked out of his room.

Fifteen minutes later, Chandler arrived at the hospital with his mom. He sat in a chair to wait as she argued with the nurse at the front desk. She came over to him and sat down beside him.

"What's going on?" he looked at her.

"Katie's father doesn't want you in the delivery room. But I called the lawyer. He's on his way here."

"Will he be able to convince him?"

"I think he will." she assured him. "You'll be able to see the birth of your child. I promise. Why don't we go to the gift shop and pick out it's first stuffed animal, ok?"

"Sure." he got up and followed her down the hall.

They returned to the waiting room with a plastic bag and saw a man in a suit talking to the nurse.

"Michael," Nora went to him.

"Nora, Chandler," he smiled at them. "So the big day is here."

"Can I get into the delivery room or not?" Chandler asked. "I want to witness the birth."

"I've managed to come to a compromise with Katie's parents. When she's about to deliver, the nurse will come find you so you can witness the birth."

"Good." Nora said.

"But you need to sign these." he took out some papers. "By signing them, you agree to not contact Katie or her parents for support. Financially or emotionally."

"What do they have to sign?" Chandler asked.

"That they're signing over all parental rights to you. Which means that they can't come back and seek custody. And you have every right to send them away if they try."

"I'll sign if they sign." Chandler said.

"Let me handle it." Michael told him and Chandler signed all the forms.

Chandler and Nora sat restlessly in the waiting room until a nurse came out to get them a few hours later. They followed her down the hall and into the delivery room. Katie was laying on the bed as her mom stood on one side, and her dad on the other.

"Give them room, dad." Katie told him and he moved to stand beside her mom as Chandler went to stand beside her.

"Thank you." he told her.

"You're the father. You should be here." she told them. "But I don't want to see the baby after it's born. It will be too hard."

"We understand." Nora told her.

"Ok. Looks like someone is ready to come out." the doctor came in.

It didn't seem like she had been pushing long before they all heard the baby crying. The nurse took it to get cleaned up and brought the baby over to Chandler and Nora.

"Say hello to your daughter."

"It's a girl?" he smiled down at the bundle in his arms.

"She's beautiful." Nora smiled.

"Katie," Chandler gave the baby to Nora and he went to the hospital bed as they started to take her out of the room.

"She needs to get to recovery."

"Back off, dad." Katie snapped. "Give us a minute."

"Thank you." Chandler told her.

"I still don't want to see her. But you'll make a great father, Chandler."

"Thank you for giving me the chance."

"Just do right by her."

"I will." he promised her as they took her out to take her down to recovery.

Chandler went back over to his mom and she handed him the baby again as they both smiled down at her.

"She looks like you." Nora told him. "Do you have a name?"

"Not yet."

"Don't worry. You'll think of one."

Chandler glanced down at the tiny bundle in his arms. From this moment on, his life will never be the same. He would have someone that would depend on him for everything. He just hoped he could handle it.

**AN:** So there's a short chapter with Chandler's daughter being born. I'm trying to come up with a good name for her. I was thinking of Gracie. But if any of you guys have any suggestions, leave them in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 2: High School Graduation

**Summary:** Chandler just started his senior year of high school when he gets some life-altering news. His mother forces him to face it as his dad turns his back on him. He pulls his life together and goes off on his own to prove that he can handle it on his own.

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 2**

Chandler awoke one morning when he heard his alarm go off. He sat up abruptly when he realized that Sophie hadn't woken up earlier. He climbed out of bed and went to the crib set up in the corner of his room and saw it empty. He walked out of his room and downstairs. He saw his mom in the sitting room feeding three month old Sophie Grace a bottle as she rocked her.

"Mom, what's going on?" he walked in to her as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing." she sat up Sophie to burp her. "I just wanted to give you a little bit longer to sleep. Today is a big day. It's not everyday that you graduate high school."

"Especially since no one's made it easy for me this last semester."

"We all got through it." She stood up and handed Sophie to him. "I'm going to make us some breakfast."

"You don't have to go to any trouble." he sat with Sophie on the couch.

"It's a big day for you." she went to the kitchen and Chandler rocked Sophie in his arms.

Fifteen minutes later, Chandler lay a content Sophie in the play pen that was set up in the room. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom setting a couple plates on the table and went to get a couple glasses out as Chandler got out the orange juice.

"It's ready. Let's eat." they both sat at the table and were silent as they spent the next few minutes eating.

After they finished eating, Chandler went up to get ready as he left Sophie sleeping in the play pen. He took a quick shower and got changed into dress pants, a button-up shirt, and a gray tie. He got Sophie's diaper bag out from under the crib and started packing it up with diapers, wipes, extra clothes and a couple pacifiers. He grabbed an outfit to put Sophie into and pulled the car seat out from under the crib and started downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he saw that Sophie was starting to wake up. He gently picked her up and lay her down on the floor to get her dressed. Nora came in and smiled at them as Chandler got Sophie fastened into the carrier.

"About ready, kiddo?" she asked him. "We're running late."

"Just about." he went to the kitchen and grabbed a few prepared bottles out of the refrigerator and put them in the diaper bag. He picked up the carrier and grabbed his cap and gown and followed his mom out to her car.

They reached the high school and Chandler grabbed his cap and gown as Nora took the carrier and diaper bag into the front entrance and went into the gym to find her reserved seat.

Chandler walked into the auditorium and sat in the very back once he saw all the looks he was getting from his classmates. He saw many of them get into small huddles as they all pointed in his direction as they talked.

"Hey, Chandler." he looked up as Katie sat in the seat beside him.

"Hey," he offered her a small smile. "Are you sure you should risk sitting next to me?"

"You need a friend today." she smiled at him. "Don't listen to what they say. She wasn't a mistake. She was meant to be born. If for no other reason than for you to raise her."

"Thanks."

"So where'd you decide to go to college?"

"NYU. There's a day care center on campus." he glanced at her. "What about you?"

"I'm going to UCLA. I just need to get away. Make a fresh start."

"I understand." they stood up and followed the rest of their class out as the principal came to get them. They lined up in alphabetical order and slowly walked in and down the aisles towards their seats.

Chandler was sitting in the front row and saw his mom sitting towards the middle of the parents section and he smiled at her. The ceremony lasted almost an hour and the gym was not air conditioned. So when his name was called to get his diploma, he hurried to the podium and shook hands with the principal and went back to his seat.

Chandler followed his classmates out of the gym and made his way out of the school to wait for his mom to come out with Sophie. She finally caught up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations, honey. I knew you'd make it." she told him.

"Thanks, mom." he smiled at her as he took the baby carrier from her.

"What do you say we go to Alejandro's for dinner to celebrate?"

"Sounds great." he smiled as they went to find the car.

They arrived at Alejandro's and were shown to a booth in the back. The waiter took their orders and they settled in. Sophie started to get restless in her car carrier, so Chandler got her out of it and held her in his arms. Their food arrived and they started eating as Chandler saw some of his classmates arrive with their families. They ignored their looks and started eating.

"Let's go, kiddo." Nora told him as soon as they both finished eating.

Chandler got Sophie back into the carrier and lifted her as they both started towards the exit. They stopped abruptly when they saw someone walking across the parking lot towards them.

"Nora, Chandler," Charles approached them. "I was hoping I'd catch you."

"We'll be in the car." Chandler told his mother. "Just get rid of him."

"Chandler, I wanted to see you today." Charles told him. "I was at the graduation earlier."

"Yeah. I saw you." Chandler went to the car and got Sophie secured.

"So did I." Nora told him. "It would have been a better day if you hadn't shown up at all."

"I thought maybe you had come to your senses and had convinced him to put the baby up for adoption."

"We're done here. He's made the first grown up decision of his life and I'm supporting him one hundred percent." she left him in the middle of the parking lot and joined Chandler in the car.

"I heard what he said." Chandler mumbled as she started up the car and pulled away.

"Don't listen to him." she told him. "You graduated high school today. We should be happy. In a few months, you'll be starting college. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I hope so." he sighed as they reached their house again and Chandler got Sophie out of the back and took her inside to feed her a bottle.

**AN: **So what'd you guys think? The next chapter will be Chandler going off to college. So please R&R.

**Thank you to sneaker89 for the great idea for the name of Chandler's daughter. **


	4. Chapter 3: Moving Out

**Summary:** Chandler just started his senior year of high school when he gets some life-altering news. His mother forces him to face it as his dad turns his back on him. He pulls his life together and goes off on his own to prove that he can handle it on his own.

**AN: **Here's another chapter. Please R&R.

**Thank you to sneaker 89 for the review. You're the one that keeps me writing this story. **

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 3**

Chandler came downstairs with another one of his bags as Nora brought down with the rest of Sophie's things. They started loading up the back of their cars with everything they were taking to Chandler's new campus housing. Nora was able to find him a two bedroom fully furnished apartment through family housing. It was only a couple blocks from campus.

She had also traded in his small car for a bigger, more safer car. He had already secured a part-time job near campus as well. His old boss had another pizza joint near campus. He put in a good word with his brother, who ran it, and he made him a delivery driver. And he said that he'd work with him on his schedule because of his classes.

And he had a baby-sitter for now six month old Sophie while he was at work. He contacted a service that provided state-certified caregivers for students who were parents. He could put her in the on-campus daycare center while he was at school.

"Ok. I think that's everything." Nora placed the last piece of the crib in the back of Chandler's car as he put Sophie in the back seat securely.

"Ok. Let's go." Chandler closed the back door to his car and got in and they pulled away from the house.

A little while later, Chandler pulled up to a duplex house and turned off his car. He opened the back door and got out Sophie and pulled out the keys to his new apartment as his mom pulled up behind him. Nora followed him up the steps with a couple boxes and followed him in.

They went up a couple more steps and turned left into such a big space. To the right were two rooms side by side. Further on to the left was a small living area. To the right, was a hallway that had a small table and a couple chairs set up outside a kitchen area. At the end of the hall on the left was a bathroom.

"This looks nice." Nora told him.

"At least most of the furniture is furnished."

"Let's start unloading all your things."

"Just let me set up the playpen so I can lay down Sophie." he set down the carrier and started to get the playpen set up as Nora started unloading their cars.

Chandler gently lay Sophie down in the playpen and went out to help his mom unload everything. Chandler started unpacking Sophie's room and tried to organize everything as Nora unpacked the kitchen dishes and silverware.

"Ok. Kitchen is all unpacked." Nora came into where he was. "You and Sophie have enough food to last a couple months. I'll run out and get you some more."

"Mom, you've done more than enough. I can do this, you know."

"Just let me spoil you while I still can." she smiled at him.

"I'll probably be gone when you get back." he told her. "I have to go meet my new boss up at the pizza shop. The baby-sitter should be here soon."

"Oh, good. I get to meet her."

"Be nice to her." he told her. "I trust her with Sophie. The agency sent over all her references, and it all checked out."

"Ok. I'll be nice." she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment.

Chandler tightened the last bolt on the crib and tested the sturdiness before he placed the mattress in it and put on the bumpers and sheets. He finished placing all of Sophie's clothes in the dresser as a soft knock came at the door. He went to answer it and let in a girl a little bit older than him.

"Hi. I'm Chandler. You must be Beth." he smiled at her.

"Yeah." she smiled back. "How old is your daughter?"

"Six months. Sophie. She's still just on formula right now." he went to check on her and saw her still sleeping in the play pen. "She should sleep for about another hour. I should be back before then."

"Don't worry. I have over ten years of experience with this."

"Ok." Chandler grabbed his keys and went out to his car and drove the ten blocks to his new job.

Chandler parked by the curb outside the pizza place and slowly walked into the entrance. He approached the front counter and got the guys' attention.

"I have a meeting with Tony. My name is Chandler Bing."

"He'll be right out." he gave him a look and returned to the back.

"Don't mind him." he heard behind him and saw another guy cleaning off some tables. "That's Jimmy. The Boss' son. He thought he'd get a raise this year. He thinks he didn't because you got hired in. It's just because he was too lazy."

"I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes. I'm just trying to support my daughter."

"Chandler," he turned and saw an older guy come out to them. "My brother spoke very highly of you. Let's go in the back and talk."

Chandler followed him through the kitchen and into a back room, which he assumed was Tony's office because of all the papers all over the wooden desk.

"So my brother speaks very highly of you. Said you were always willing to fill in for people whenever you could."

"I can't do that as much since I have a daughter now."

"I understand." they spent the next fifteen minutes talking about Chandler's schedule at the pizza shop and his school schedule.

Chandler pulled back up to his apartment and saw his mom's car there. He walked through the door and saw that Sophie was awake and sitting on Beth's lap as she talked to Nora.

"Ok. I'm back." he told them.

"How'd it go, honey?" Nora asked.

"Fine." he told her. "Are you being nice?"

"Everything is fine." she assured him.

"If you don't need me for anything else, I'll go." Beth stood up as Nora took Sophie from her.

"So how do I go about paying you?" Chandler asked.

"It's a co-op. You only pay me once a month."

"Ok." he walked her to the door, then went back to his mom and Sophie.

"I think she's getting cranky," Nora shifted her in her arms. "I can feed her a bottle and get her ready for bed if you want to unpack some more."

"I'm not going to unpack anymore tonight," he sighed. "But you can still get her ready for me. I know you're going to miss us when you go off on your come back book tour."

"Thank you, sweetie." Nora smiled at him and went to get a bottle from the kitchen.

Chandler lounged on the couch as he watched his mom feed Sophie a bottle, give her a bath, and get her into her pajamas and get her ready for bed. He watched her come out of Sophie's room closing the door quietly behind her.

"She's asleep now." She told him. "So I guess I should go."

"Ok." He got off the couch and followed her outside.

"Good luck with school, honey." She hugged him tightly. "I know you'll be fine. I'll call you as often as I can."

"We'll miss you, mom. But we'll be fine." He watched her get into her car and waved to her as she pulled away.

Chandler walked back into the apartment and checked on Sophie before he shut off all the lights and climbed into bed for the night. It was still early, but he was tired. And he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

**AN: **So there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll try to post another chapter within the week. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 4: On His Own

**Summary:** Chandler just started his senior year of high school when he gets some life-altering news. His mother forces him to face it as his dad turns his back on him. He pulls his life together and goes off on his own to prove that he can handle it on his own.

**AN: **Another chapter for everyone who's reading this still. This is the first chapter about Chandler trying to cope with single fatherhood on his own for the first time. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 4: On His Own**

Chandler slowly turned over in bed as he heard his alarm clock go off. He glanced at the time and saw that it was seven am. Sophie would most likely wake up around eight so he had less than an hour to get himself ready before he had to get Sophie ready.

They had a busy day today. Sophie had a doctor's appointment with the new pediatrician that his mom had found for him. Then he had a meeting with his guidance counselor at the school. Then he had to buy his text books and supplies he needed for his classes. Then he had to go to the daycare center to talk with the director of the facility and let Sophie play there for a little bit before she started spending her days there.

Chandler took a quick shower and had a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast. He had just finished eating when he heard Sophie cry out. He put his bowl in the sink and went into her room to get her. She was sitting up in the crib and attempting to pull herself up.

He picked her up out of the crib, grabbed a diaper and some wipes and took her out to the living area. He lay her down on a blanket on the floor and started to change her diaper. She started to get fussy as he finished so he went to the kitchen to warm up a bottle and went back to Sophie and started to feed her.

After he finished feeding her and burped her, Chandler took Sophie into her room and got her dressed into a two piece outfit. He got her fastened into her car seat and quickly packed up the diaper bag. He lifted the car seat and went out to his car and got Sophie secured in the back seat and pulled away from the apartment.

A few minutes later, Chandler pulled up to an office building and got Sophie out of the car. He walked into the building and tried to find the doctor's office. He finally found it at the very end of the hall. He went to sign in with the nurse at the front desk and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Chandler Bing, the doctor is ready to see Sophie now." the nurse called and he lifted her and followed her down the hall into an exam room.

"Chandler," a doctor came in a few minutes later. "I'm Dr. Bennett."

"Nice to meet you." he shook his hand.

"And this must be Sophie." He smiled at her sitting on Chandler's lap and just looking around the room. "It says here that you've been doing this on your own since she was born."

"Well, my mom helped me out a lot. But now I'm starting college, so I'll be on my own from now on."

"And she's just on formula still?"

"Yeah. I was going to start her on solids soon."

"That's what I'd like to recommend." He scribbled in a chart. "Now let's get her measured and weighed. And you can be on your way."

Dr. Bennett lifted Sophie and put her in the small seat to weigh her as Chandler watched from the other side of the room.

An hour later, Chandler finally walked out of his guidance counselor's office as he carried a peaceful Sophie in the carrier down to the lower level of the college and into the student bookstore/snack bar. He combed through the aisles of books trying to find the ones that he needed for his classes.

"Excuse me." He heard behind him. "I'm trying to find a book."

"So is everyone else in this aisle." Chandler mumbled as he continued to scan the shelves for his books.

"Well, everyone else isn't taking up the entire aisle with a baby seat."

"Maybe you should go around if it's such an inconvenience for you."

"Fine." He huffed and walked down the next aisle to get to the other side.

"Impressive." He heard behind him and turned to see a kid with black hair. "Not many people would go up against him like that."

"I don't take anything from anyone anymore." they saw the kid at the end of the aisle glaring at them. "Chandler Bing."

"Ross Gellar." He shook his hand. "So do you know what your major is yet?"

"Not really sure yet, but right now I'm doing data processing." He removed a book from a shelf. "My mom kind of put the idea in my head. She always said I excelled at math. And it'd make me good money so I can support my daughter."

"So you're a dad." He glanced at the carrier.

"Go ahead and judge me. Everyone else does. Everyone in my senior class did."

"Well, I'm not everyone else."

"I'd better go." Chandler found the rest of his textbooks. "It was nice meeting you. But we have an interview to get to."

"I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." He smiled at him and took all his textbooks and supplies to the checkout counter and paid for them with the credit card that his mom had given him for his schooling.

Chandler finally walked back into his apartment a couple hours later. He had to stay at the day care center with Sophie for at least an hour to get her acclimated to her new surroundings and the workers. As soon as they left there, he had to go to the store and pick up some baby cereal and baby food jars.

Chandler changed Sophie's diaper and fed her a bottle. He was going to put her in her crib, but he was so exhausted after their long day that he just lay down on the couch with her laying on his chest. He covered them both with a blanket and they both drifted off to sleep.

**AN: **So there's another chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 5: First Day

**Summary:** Chandler just started his senior year of high school when he gets some life-altering news. His mother forces him to face it as his dad turns his back on him. He pulls his life together and goes off on his own to prove that he can handle it on his own.

**AN: **So there's another chapter for you guys. Hope you liked how I introduced Carol. I know that technically her and Ross didn't get together until their second year in college, but this is my story and this how I want it be. I'll be introducing some more characters from the series in the next few chapters. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 5: First Day**

Chandler turned over in bed as his alarm went off loudly. He covered his head with his pillow to get a little bit more sleep until he heard Sophie cry out. He climbed out of bed and slowly walked into her room and lifted her out of the crib. He changed her diaper and took her out and got her into the high chair at the table. He started a pot of coffee for himself as he made up a bowl of rice cereal for Sophie.

He sat in a chair in front of her as he slowly fed it to her. It seemed like he couldn't get each spoonful into his mouth fast enough because every time she swallowed, she would cry for more. She finished the cereal and Chandler made up a bottle for her and fed it to her. After he burped her, he got her settled into the swing as he started to get himself ready for his first day of college.

Chandler finished getting dressed and gathered all the books he would need for his classes that day. Because of Sophie, he was only taking three classes each semester. But he only had classes three days a week. On Mondays and Wednesdays, he has Introduction To Business, and College Algebra. And on Tuesdays, he had his Introduction To Data Processing class. This left him with the remaining four days to study, work, and spend time with Sophie.

Chandler drank his cup of coffee as he packed up the diaper bag for Sophie's stay at the daycare center. He put at least a dozen diapers in it as well as wipes. He also put extra outfits, jars of baby food, and a can of formula. Along with her blanket, a couple toys that she liked, and a few pacifiers.

"Ok, Sophie." He picked her up out of the swing and got her buckled into the carrier. "I think we're all ready to go."

Chandler lifted his back pack and Sophie's diaper bag and carried Sophie outside. He got her situated into the back seat and pulled away from his place. A few minutes later, Chandler pulled up to the day care center and got Sophie out and took her inside to get her checked in and took her to her room. He put her things in her assigned cubby and went back out to the car and parked closer to the college.

He walked into the front entrance of the college and went up to the second level to find his Introduction To Business class. He sat near the back of the room as a middle-aged man came in. He introduced himself as Mr. Hanson as he handed out the syllabus and schedule of assignments. After the class ended, Chandler walked to the student lounge area and got a can of pop and a cold cut sandwich.

Chandler sat down at a vacant table and started eating as he started reading a book he had brought with him.

"Hey." He heard behind him. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." He glanced at him. "It's Ross, right?"

"Yeah." He sat across from him. "So how are your classes so far?"

"I just had my business class. It was all right."

"Look, I don't have that many friends here yet. So do you want to hang out or something this weekend if you're free?"

"I don't have to work Saturday, but I was going to take my daughter to the zoo. She's never been to one before. And I don't want to call a baby-sitter for my only night off this week."

"Well, could I come with you? My little sister is supposed to come down this weekend anyway. My parents are driving her crazy."

"How old is your sister?"

"Senior in high school."

"Will she be ok being around a baby? Will you?"

"My sister loves kids. She'll be fine. I might be a little weird at first, but once I get used to your daughter, I'll be fine."

"Ok." He sighed as he glanced at his watch. "I have to get to my next class. But we can meet at Central Park on Saturday morning. Around ten."

"Ok." Ross watched him walk away.

Chandler walked out of his College Algebra class around two o'clock. He walked out of the school and went to pick Sophie up at the day care center. He took Sophie home and put her on the floor in the living area with some toys and he started to get ready for work.

Beth showed up fifteen minutes before his shift was supposed to start. He gave her some last minute instructions, then headed to the pizza place. He walked into the back to clock on as he saw many of the kids from the college. He spotted Ross sitting at a table with a couple girls as they talked quietly with books spread out before them. Ross caught his eye and waved to him.

"Who is that?" one of the girls asked Ross as they watched Chandler go behind the counter.

"His name is Chandler. I'm hanging out with him this weekend."

"He's the one you're going to the zoo with?" the other one asked.

"Why the zoo?"

"He was going anyway. Monica's spending the weekend anyway. He said we could come along."

"Do you think we could get an invite?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you guys ready to order?" Chandler came up to their table.

"Yeah. A large double pepperoni pizza." Ross told him. "Chandler, this is Carol and her friend Tiffany."

"Nice to meet you." Chandler smiled at them. "I'll get your food out to you soon."

He walked back behind the counter to put in their order as Tiffany watched him.

"He is cute."

"I don't think he's looking for a relationship right now." Ross told her.

"Did he tell you that?"  
"Not specifically."

"People often change their minds."

Chandler brought their food out to them and left the check face down on their table. He started to walk away as Tiffany started to talk to him.

"So Ross tells us that you guys are going to the zoo this weekend. Can we come?"

"If you want to. But I'm bringing someone along." Chandler told her.

"Oh. Girlfriend?"

"No. My daughter." He walked away from their table as soon as he saw her shocked look.

"He has a kid?" Carol looked at Ross. "Did you know?"

"Yeah. He does it all on his own."

"That's kind of commendable."

"I can't believe he has a kid." Tiffany mumbled. "What about the mother?"  
"I don't know anything about her." Ross said. "Don't get any ideas. Like I said, I don't think he's looking to date anytime soon."

"We'll see." She got up and walked to the counter as Chandler walked out to take orders from the people that were at the counter. "Hello, again."

"Your order has a few more minutes yet."

"Great." She smiled. "So is it still ok if we come on Saturday?"

"Look," Chandler looked her in the eye. "I can't stop you from going to the zoo. It's a public place. But there is no way that you're getting anywhere near my daughter."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to let her be around anything negative. Or anything fake. As of right now, you're the fakest person I've ever met." He went to the back to put in the orders he had taken and took Ross' food to his table.

"Thanks." Ross told him as he set three plates down.

"No offense," Chandler looked at Carol. "I know she's your friend and everything. But tell her to back off. I don't have time for anything else but school, work, and my daughter right now. And she is not anyone that I would be interested in anyway."

"She's not really my friend." Carol told him. "Just my roommate. But I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." He walked away to talk to his boss as Tiffany came back to the table.

"He told us to tell you to back off." Carol told her. "I agree with him about this. He has too much on his plate to deal with a relationship right now."

"Whatever," Tiffany started to eat in silence.

Chandler arrived back home around eleven o'clock. Other than the incident with Tiffany, the rest of the night went by smoothly. He walked in to see Beth doing some of her school work as Sophie was in the swing. Her eyes were starting to close as she tried to fight sleep.

"I'm home." Chandler announced quietly. "How was she?"

"She was a little cranky. I think she might be starting to cut a tooth."

"Ok. I'll have to get some teething gel or something for her."

"Well, I'm going to go now." Beth packed up all her things and headed for the door. "You work tomorrow at five again, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." He walked her out and locked it behind her.

Chandler went to change out of his work clothes and went to get Sophie. She started to fuss as he got her out of the swing so he put a pacifier in her mouth and she calmed down. He took her into her room and carefully lay her down in the crib and covered her with her blanket. She fell to sleep as soon as Chandler turned on the mobile. He turned on her night light and quietly closed the door behind him as he walked out of her room.

He cleaned up a little bit, then went into his room and got ready to go to bed.

**AN: **So there's another chapter for you guys. Hope you liked how I introduced Carol. I know that technically her and Ross didn't get together until their second year in college, but this is my story and this how I want it be. I'll be introducing some more characters from the series in the next few chapters. Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 6: Zoo Trip & New Friends

**AN: **So it's been awhile since I updated this story. Thank you to all of the people who have been waiting patiently for me to post again. A little note; in this story, Monica isn't fat. She used to be, but not in the chapters that I talk about her. So anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane. But I do own Sophie Grace Bing.

**Chapter 6: Zoo Trip & New Friends**

Chandler awoke on Saturday morning around eight o'clock. He climbed out of bed and went to get Sophie up. He changed her diaper and took her out to get her breakfast ready. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, she started screaming her head off.

"What a great day this is starting out to be." He mumbled as he finished heating up her breakfast and took it to the table and started feeding her.

By the time he finished feeding her, he needed to take a shower because she didn't want to eat. And when he tried to get her to take a bite, she threw it at him and it ended up all over his shirt. She seemed to calm down a little as he fed her a bottle. He carefully placed her in the swing and she drifted off to sleep as he went to take a shower and get dressed.

Chandler had a quick breakfast and quickly packed up Sophie's diaper bag and went to get her ready to go. She struggled the whole time he was getting her dressed and didn't want to get fastened into the car seat.

"Is it worth it to take you out today?" he looked at her as he grabbed her bag and took her out to his car to get her secured. He ran back into the house and grabbed the stroller and put it in the back. He got in and pulled away from the curb.

Monica Gellar walked away from her brother and his girlfriend after they started yet another major make out session. It was getting ridiculous. At least it was better than spending a boring weekend with her parents getting on her case. She reached the park and scanned the area for anyone that might look like the kid that her brother described to her.

Her eyes landed on a kid standing near a stroller holding a baby in his arms trying to calm her down as she cried.

"Hey," she went to him. "Are you Chandler Bing?"

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"I'm Monica Gellar. Ross' sister."

"Nice to meet you." He tried to give her a smile, but she could tell that he was exasperated. "Is Ross coming soon?"

"As soon as he finishes making out with Carol," she grumbled. "If you're going to spend the day with him, I'd get used to him doing that a lot."

"It's ok." He sighed as Sophie spit out her pacifier for the millionth time.

"Is she ok?"

"She's cutting teeth. I thought it was just one, but I looked and saw that it was two."

"There's a drug store down the street. I can go get some teething gel or something for you."

"That would be great. Thank you." He dug out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her and she started down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ross and Carol made their way to Central Park to find Monica, who they assumed had gone to find Chandler without them. They got to the park and spotted Chandler pacing a small area of the park as a baby cried in his arms.

"Hey," he spotted them. "This is Sophie Grace. She's a lot cuter when she's not screaming her head off."

"Rough day?" Carol asked.

"How can you tell?" he sighed as he tried to open the diaper bag with one hand while he still held Sophie.

"What do you need?" Carol took the diaper bag from him.

"The bottle of apple juice." He sat on a nearby bench as she dug out the bottle and took the cap off and gave it to him.

"My sister should be around here somewhere." Ross told him.

"I already met her," Chandler told him as Sophie refused the bottle. "She offered to go to the drugstore down the street and get me some teething gel."

"I got it." Monica reappeared with a small plastic bag and Chandler's change. "The pharmacist also suggested I get her Infant's Tylenol. So I did."

"Thank you." Chandler took the bag from her and got out the teething gel.

Sophie calmed down dramatically once Chandler gave her the recommended dose of Tylenol. She gladly took the bottle from Chandler and he lay her down in the stroller and got her buckled in.

"Ok. Now we can head to the zoo." He sighed.

Chandler paid his way in and waited for Ross to pay for Carol and Monica. They started walking down the first path and went to go see the polar bears, which Sophie really seemed to like. She sat up in the stroller as they passed the glass tank and tried to press her hands up against it. Chandler knelt down by her and smiled at her as she tried to go through the glass. Ross and Carol moved on to look at the next exhibit as Monica started snapping away some pictures.

A few hours later, they all decided to stop for lunch at a café. Chandler just got himself a small deli platter and got situated at a table for four. He got Sophie into one of the high chairs and got out a couple plastic containers that he had packed with baby food that morning.

"Ross is the slowest person I've ever met," Monica sat across from them with just a salad and a diet coke. "He and Carol are still deciding."

"Is that all you're eating?" Chandler looked at her meal. "If someone else was paying for me, I'd get the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Well, I used to be overweight." She looked at him. "It's been a little more than a year. You're eating a small meal, too."

"I have a good excuse. I'm trying to save the money that I have left to buy Sophie a stuffed animal before we leave."

"So were your parents supportive when they found out you were going to be a father?"

"Neither one of them were happy about it, but my mom helped me out a lot. I didn't get to do a lot of my senior year activities, but she helped me out a lot with everything. Made sure I graduated and got into college."

"What about your dad?"

"He wanted me to put her up for adoption. I barely saw him since my parents divorced when I was nine. I got to see him maybe once a year."

"I got to ask," Monica saw Ross and Carol come to their table. "I know your last name is Bing. Is your mom-"

"Yes, she's the famous romance novelist." He sighed.

"Really?" Carol sat down beside Monica and Ross slid in beside her. "Your mom is Nora Bing?"

"I used to be embarrassed by it," he finished feeding Sophie and took out a bottle of formula. "But I can't really complain anymore. She gave up over a year of touring and promoting so she could help me with Sophie."

"Do you mind us asking about Sophie's mom?" Carol asked. "What happened to her? Is she around?"

"Neither one of us were ready. Her parents were trying to talk her into adoption. But I didn't want someone else to raise her. Katie's never even seen her. She wouldn't hold her in the delivery room because she said it'd be too hard." He started to rock Sophie. "After graduation, she went to school in California. She said she needed a fresh start."

"So both your parents were supportive of your decision?" Ross asked him.

"No. My dad wanted me to put her up for adoption. Said it was the best thing for her. He even showed up at my graduation dinner to try to talk my mom into convincing me to do it. I haven't spoken to him since."

"That's kind of rough." Monica said. "You don't have any kind of support system, then?"

"Support system?" Chandler looked at her.

"Yeah. People you can call for help when you're about ready to lose it."

"Like you were this morning," Carol told him. "We can be your support system if you like."

"Definitely." Ross smiled at him.

"Ok." Chandler shrugged as he gave Sophie a pacifier and lay her down as he finally got to eat his lunch.

Sophie was sound asleep by the time they left the café, so Chandler could enjoy the rest of the zoo in peace. It started to get cold early, so they left the zoo around four o'clock. They walked into a coffee shop to get something warm to drink and saw a blond girl strumming a guitar and singing a strange song that she had obviously made up herself.

"It's better than walking back to campus," Carol looked at Ross, and they all scrambled for the couch that had just been vacated.

"Weird song," Chandler got Sophie out of the stroller as she still clutched the stuffed polar bear that Chandler had gotten for her at the zoo. "But the girl's got guts to get up there and sing by herself."

"Yes, she does." They heard behind them and turned to see an Italian guy sit in the chair that was by the couch. "Hi. Joey Tribbiani. That's my friend Phoebe Buffay up there."

They introduced themselves and continued to listen to the rest of Phoebe's set. When she was done, they all clapped politely as she joined Joey.

"I know you." Phoebe looked at Chandler. "You're always walking that little girl around the neighborhood."

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "I live a few blocks from here. Near the campus."

"So you're all college kids?"

"I'm still in high school." Monica told them. "I go to school in Long Island."

"I should probably get her back home." Chandler started to stand. "I think she's getting a fever from her teething. You guys want to come over? I have heat and plenty of snacks. But the TV doesn't get any channels in."

"It's better than spending a boring night in the dorm common room." Ross said and they all followed Chandler out and down the street to where he parked his car.

That was the most fun that Chandler had since he started college. None of them really judged him because he was a teen father. Once they got to his apartment, they were really considerate of him and Sophie. When he lay her down for the night, they got quieter so they wouldn't disturb her sleep. He really didn't want them to leave once it got late. But there was a campus curfew, and Joey was staying with Phoebe and her grandmother until he went back to his parents' house in Queens once the weekend was over.

He slowly closed and locked the door behind them as he finally felt at ease being here and doing it by himself. He cleaned everything up and got ready to go to bed. He checked on Sophie one last time, then went to his room and fell right to sleep.

**AN: **So what'd you guys think of this chapter? I was kind of rushed trying to complete it for you guys. I'm thinking of having a chapter about Sophie's first Halloween. Tell me your thoughts about it in your reviews. Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 7: Sophie's First Halloween

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I wanted to get this done before Halloween and I did! Tell me what you think of this. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 7: Sophie's First Halloween**

The next month seemed to go by fast for Chandler. And before he knew it, Sophie was seven-months-old and it was her first Halloween. Nora had sent Chandler a few costumes for him to choose from and he finally decided to just let her go as a pumpkin. He had gotten the night off from work and his friends were going to go with him when he took her trick-or-treating.

Chandler usually got together with Ross and Carol in the college atrium for lunch when he was at school. And he hung out with Phoebe at Central Perk on the nights when she performed there. And Joey joined them when he was able to come into town to see them. And Monica joined them as well when she managed to escape her parents for a weekend.

Chandler went to open the door as he heard a soft knock. He opened it up and saw Ross and Carol standing before him.

"Come on in," he told them. "Monica got here a couple hours ago."

"I know. She left a message at the dorm." They followed him up and saw that Joey and Phoebe were there as well.

Phoebe had Sophie on her lap as they all sat on the floor trying to get her to play with some plastic blocks that Chandler had bought her a couple days ago.

"I'm going to start her bath water," Chandler told them. "I need to start getting her ready."

"Trick-or-treating starts in two hours," Ross looked at his watch.

"You have no idea how long it takes me to give her a bath." He went into the bathroom and put the baby bath in the tub as he started running the water.

Chandler came out and picked up Sophie and took her into the bathroom. He got her out of her clothes and sat her in the tub. Sophie immediately started kicking her feet in the water and splashed Chandler all over his shirt.

"Every time," he sighed and smiled as she started laughing as she continued to splash him.

Everyone was listening to the small radio that Chandler had on his end table in the living area. They heard the bathroom door open and Chandler walked out with Sophie in his arms as she was bundled in a towel. Chandler was soaked from head to toe with water.

"I guess she likes her baths." Carol told him.

"Yeah. And she just loves splashing me, too." He took Sophie into her room and got her into a diaper.

He put her down and let her play with her stuffed animals as he went to change his clothes and got out her costume. He put on the long sleeved black shirt and black fleece pants. He fitted the pumpkin costume over her head and smiled at her.

"She's ready," Chandler went out to the others and they all looked up and smiled at Sophie.

"She's so adorable." Phoebe told Chandler.

"Is it time to go then?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I just need to find her candy bucket." Chandler saw the pumpkin-shaped bucket on the table and grabbed it as everyone followed him outside.

Chandler opened up the back of his car and got out the small wagon that his mom had sent him. He buckled Sophie into it and started to pull it down the sidewalk as everyone followed.

"We won't be out long," Chandler told them all. "Maybe an hour. I just wanted to make a big deal out of her first Halloween."

"Do you hear any of us complaining?" Monica asked.

"I'd rather be here than taking all of my sisters trick-or-treating." Joey told him.

"Sophie looks like she's having fun at least." Carol said as they reached the first house that had a porch light on and Chandler picked her up out of the wagon and took her up the steps.

For the next hour, everyone took turns taking Sophie up to different houses to collect her candy. When Sophie started fussing, Chandler took her from Carol and they started walking back to his apartment as Phoebe pulled the wagon.

When they turned the corner on Chandler's block, they saw a car parked right behind his and someone was sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"Chandler," they stood up and went to him. "I was hoping to see you today."

"Dad," he said coldly.

"Uh-oh." Monica mumbled as they all stopped behind Chandler.

"Can I come in?" Charles asked him.

"No." he turned around and gave Sophie to Monica and gave her his house keys. "Take Sophie inside and call the police. Tell them we have an unwanted visitor that won't leave."

"Ok." She went with Carol and Phoebe into the house as Ross and Joey stayed behind him.

"You guys can go inside." Chandler looked at them.

"We'll be right by the door just in case." Joey told him as they followed the girls inside.

"I'd really like to talk to you, son."

"We have nothing to say to each other." Chandler glared at his father. "I'm still raising my daughter and you still don't agree with me."

Joey and Ross went into the apartment and saw Phoebe and Carol watching out the window. Monica still had Sophie in her arms as she hung up the phone and joined them at the window.

"The police are on the way," she told them. "What's going on?"

"They're just talking." Carol told them. "No yelling yet."

"And no one's thrown any punches yet." Phoebe said.

"The cops are here." Monica saw a squad car pull up and Chandler started talking to him.

Fifteen minutes later, Chandler came inside and sighed as everyone looked at him. He went to Monica and took Sophie from her.

"Is everything ok now?" Ross asked.

"For now." He sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough," they watched Chandler take Sophie into her bedroom to get her out of her costume.

A little while later, Chandler came out with Sophie who he had changed into a two-piece pajama set. He put her in her walker and placed a few cheerios on the tray for her snack. He took the candy to the table and started going through it.

"I want the snickers bar." Joey came up to him.

"You all can have one piece, but that's it." Chandler told them. "There are some things in here that she can eat."

"Cool," they all came over to take their pick of the candy as Chandler went to go fill a bottle for Sophie.

"I cannot believe that Thanksgiving is next week." Monica sighed. "What are everyone's plans?"

"My grandmother wants us to have dinner with my sister Ursula." Phoebe told her. "Not that I want to."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Chandler came in with the bottle and picked Sophie up out of the walker and sat on the couch with her.

"Twin sister. We don't talk anymore."

"What about everyone else?"

"I have to have dinner with my family." Joey told them. "All of my sisters are coming this year."

"I'm going to Florida for Thanksgiving." Carol said. "My parents say that they really want to see me. They miss me."

"What about you, Chandler?" Ross looked at him. "Anything special planned? Is your mom coming into town?"

"She was supposed to. She really wanted to. But her publicist made other plans for her. I'm not that mad about it, though. I don't celebrate Thanksgiving anymore. Not since my parents got divorced."

"Maybe you can come over to our house." Ross told him. "I'm sure mom and dad won't mind."

"I don't eat Thanksgiving food."

"We can make you some other kind of food." Monica told him.

"Do your parents know-" he glanced down at Sophie who had finished her bottle and was just looking up at him.

"No, they don't know that you have a daughter. But we'll tell them."

"It's ok if you don't. I'll understand."

"Hey. We should get back to the dorm." Carol said suddenly as she glanced at her watch. "We have ten minutes before they lock the doors."

"Yeah. Let's go." Ross stood up.

"We should get back to my grandma's." Phoebe looked at Joey.

Chandler followed them as they walked out the door and locked up behind them. He took Sophie into her room and lay her down in the crib. Her turned on the night light and the mobile above the crib and walked out of her room. He made sure everything was turned off and shut off all the lights before he went to his bedroom.

Even though he had an unwanted visit from his dad that night, he felt that Sophie's first Halloween went pretty well. He immediately fell asleep as soon as he climbed into bed, a content look on his face as he thought about the great day that he and Sophie had.

**AN:** So what did you all think? The next couple chapters may be about Sophie's first Thanksgiving and Christmas. Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 8: Thanksgiving Conflicts

**AN: **I got this done in time for Thanksgiving. I'm so proud of myself. A couple people have commented that Chandler doesn't really interact with Sophie like he should. So hopefully I'm getting a little better with that. Let me know in your reviews. They make me happy:)

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane. Although I do have the rights to the character Sophie.

**Chapter 8: Thanksgiving Conflicts**

Chandler was sitting at the table trying to finish a paper for his business class that was due as soon as he got back from Thanksgiving break. He wanted to get it done before tomorrow, which was Thanksgiving Day. Sophie was scooting around the living area in her walker as a cartoon videotape played in the VCR that Nora had sent to him. Chandler put down his textbook as he heard a crash and Sophie giggled.

He walked into her and saw that Sophie had somehow managed to climb out of the walker and was sitting on the end table. The lamp was now on the floor where she had pushed it. He wanted to get mad and yell at her, but she looked up at him with a toothy grin showing off her two front teeth that had finally came in.

"Ok. I guess you don't want me to get any work done." He picked her up off the table and set her down on the floor. He picked the lamp up and put it back on the table for now until he had a chance to fix it. "Want daddy to play with you for a little bit?"

"Dada!" she smiled at him and he sat beside her.

"That's right. I'm your dada." He smiled as he picked her up and held her on his lap and started to read a board book to her.

Chandler was feeding Sophie some squash that night when his phone started to ring. He reached for it on the nearby kitchen counter and held it to his ear.

"Hey, Ross." He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he continued to feed Sophie. "No. I can pick you up at the dorms tomorrow. That's fine. Around two o'clock, right? Are you sure your parents won't mind that I'm coming? Ok. I got to go. Sophie's getting her supper everywhere."

Chandler hung up the phone and finished feeding Sophie her supper. He lifted her out of the high chair and took her clothes off her and got out a wash cloth and cleaned her off.

Chandler sat on the floor with Sophie for the rest of the night as he watched her cartoon videotape with her two times in a row. They played with her wooden blocks and musical toys as she giggled every time the tower of blocks toppled over.

A few hours later, Sophie started to get tired and cried every time Chandler tried to calm her down.

"Ok. I think it's someone's bedtime," he stood up with her and took her into her bedroom. He lay her down to change her diaper and got her into some footed pajamas. He picked out a book to read to her from the bookcase of the collection that his mom had started for her.

"How about Goodnight Moon tonight, Princess?" he looked down at her and she smiled at him.

He sat with her in the rocking chair that was near her crib and started to read to her as she clutched her favorite toy and blanket to her. She was fast asleep before he even finished the book. He carefully lay her down in the crib and covered her with a soft blanket. He turned on her night light before turning off the overhead light and shutting the door behind him.

He cleaned up all the toys before he sat back down at the table and tried to do some more work on his paper before he went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Chandler was awoken at seven when Sophie let out an ear piercing scream. He bolted out of bed and rushed into her room to find her sitting up in the crib with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's the matter with Daddy's girl?" he lifted her out of the crib and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You feel very warm."

He felt her forehead as he walked out of her room with her. He searched the bathroom cabinet for some infant fever reducer medicine as he saw Sophie tugging on her ear. He sighed in defeat when he couldn't find any medicine for her. He went to get the phone and dialed the number to the doctor's office, but got no answer.

He bundled Sophie up in her fleece jacket and covered her head with a blanket as he took her out to his car and drove to the nearest drug store. The pharmacist on-duty showed him what kind of medicine to get for her and also recommended an electrolyte solution to give her with her bottle.

He got her back home and tried to feed her, but she didn't want any of it. He gave up trying to feed her and gave her some of the electrolyte solution in a bottle with her formula. She calmed down a little bit as she was drinking it, but started fussing as soon as the bottle was empty.

"It's ok, sweetie." He placed the pacifier in her mouth. "Daddy's here. You're going to be ok."

He started to walk around the apartment with her as he rocked her in his arms slowly. Her eyes started to close and Chandler carefully fastened her into the swing and turned it on so she'd sleep for a little bit. Chandler collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep for a few hours.

He awoke a little after ten when he heard soft giggling. He looked over and saw Sophie awake and smiled at her. He sat up and went and got her out of the swing.

"You feeling a little better?" he looked at her and felt her forehead. "You're still warm, but not as much."

Chandler made Sophie some more cereal mixed with fruit and she actually ate half of it before getting cranky again. Chandler put her down on the floor and she crawled over and found one of her stuffed animals. She hugged it to her and watched as Chandler tried to get a channel in on the TV.

"Success!" he looked back at Sophie. "I got the parade in."

He sat on the floor with Sophie on his lap as they watched the parade together. Sophie clapped along as she watched all the floats and the dancing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chandler pulled up to the front of the dorms a little after two that afternoon. Ross got into his car and they pulled away.

"Sorry I'm late," Chandler told him. "Sophie got sick this morning, and her doctor's office is closed today."

"Is she ok?" Ross looked back at Sophie dozing in her car seat.

"I got her some medicine this morning. She'll be fine until I can get her in to see the doctor tomorrow." He told him. "So where am I going?"

"Just keep going straight. I'll tell you where to turn."

A little while later, Chandler pulled up to a white house. They got out of the car and Chandler got Sophie out of the back and started towards the front door with Ross. The door opened abruptly and Monica came out to them.

"I have to warn you guys before you go in." she looked at Chandler.

"What's going on?" Ross asked.

"I invited Rachel over today, and I made the mistake of telling her about Chandler and his daughter. And mom overheard us."

"Uh-oh." Ross glanced at Chandler.

"Ok. How bad is this going to be?" Chandler asked.

"I'm not sure," Monica told him truthfully. "But they are both very old-fashioned with this kind of thing. They think you should be married if you have kids."

"Do you still want to go in?" Ross looked at Chandler. "We don't have to."

"It's ok. Let's go." Chandler followed them in and saw the table set with fine china and all the food.

"Ross, you're here." Two older people came out to them.

"Mom, dad, this is Chandler." Ross introduced them. "And this is Sophie."

"Hello, Chandler." Judy looked at him with the coldest stare he's ever seen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gellar," he smiled at them. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"Oh." Monica saw the door to the kitchen open. "This is my friend, Rachel. This is Chandler and his daughter, Sophie."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel smiled at them. "We made macaroni and cheese for you since you don't like any kind of Thanksgiving food."

"Thank you." He smiled at her as he got Sophie out of the fleece jacket and followed Ross and Monica into the living room with her. "How are you feeling, princess?"

"Is she sick?" Monica asked.

"Yeah." Chandler sighed. "I've been up since seven this morning."

"You have her on any medicine?"

"I gave her some fever reducer this morning. And some electrolyte solution with her formula. But she's been kind of cranky all day."

"Everything is ready." Jack told them all.

Chandler followed the others to the table and sat with Sophie on his lap. She was really clingy to him and seemed to sense the tension that was in the room.

"So what is your major, Chandler?" Jack looked at him as he tried to get Sophie to eat some mashed potatoes from his plate.

"Data processing," he told him. "I always excelled at math."

"Do you live on campus?"

"No. A few blocks away in family housing."

"You can afford that?" Judy asked him.

"Well, my mom helps me out."

"I see,"

"Mom, Dad, stop grilling him." Ross said.

"It's fine, Ross." Chandler told him. "Yes, I have a daughter. No, I'm not ashamed of her. Yes, my mom helps me out. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have graduated high school and wouldn't be in college right now. But we have a deal. My mom covers all my expenses, and I cover all of Sophie's." Chandler paused a moment to stare at Jack and Judy defiantly. "I am going to college and am holding down a part-time job. But the most important thing that I do is take care of my daughter. I sometimes go without things so that she can have everything she needs."

An hour later, the table had been cleared off. Chandler was sitting in the living room again rocking Sophie in his arms as she fussed. Ross was in the kitchen arguing with his parents, and Rachel and Monica were up in her bedroom.

"How's it going in there?" Monica and Rachel came back downstairs.

"Your parents don't want you guys to hang out with me." Chandler looked at them. "I think I'm going to go. Can you get Sophie's bag? I left it in the kitchen."

"Sure." She went into the kitchen as Chandler got Sophie's coat back on her.

"Chandler," Ross came out of the kitchen. "You're leaving?"

"I told you I don't want Sophie around anything negative." Chandler glared at his parents as they came out of the kitchen behind him. "I'm taking Sophie somewhere else for dessert."

"We'll come with you." Ross told him. "I'd rather hang out with you right now anyway."

"I'll get our coats." Rachel told Monica.

"Ross, Monica," Jack and Judy started. "It's Thanksgiving."

"And you said that I could invite anyone over. That they were more than welcome to join us. Chandler is my friend. I don't want you treating him like you just did."

"Let's go." Monica put on her coat as Chandler walked out of the house with Sophie and the others followed.

Chandler got Sophie secured into the car seat and Monica and Rachel slid in beside her as Ross got into the front passenger seat.

"So where exactly are we going?" Chandler looked at them as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"There's an ice cream parlor on the next block." Monica said from the back.

"That's good enough for me." Chandler said.

They all walked into the ice cream parlor and saw that they were the only customers. They each ordered some ice cream and sat at a table near the counter.

"Some Thanksgiving," Ross sighed.

"You guys didn't have to come with me." Chandler looked at them as Sophie tried to grab the spoon and feed herself.

"Yes, we did." Monica told them. "They were being very unfair to you."

"They shouldn't have treated you like that," Rachel added. "You were a guest in their home."

"It's fine." Chandler said. "I haven't celebrated Thanksgiving since my parents' divorce. Something always seems to happen."

They all finished their ice cream and spent the next few hours just talking. Chandler dropped Monica and Rachel off at the Gellar house, and then took Ross back to the dorms. He finally took Sophie back home to give her some more medicine before he tried to get her to bed.

**AN: **So there's another chapter. I was trying to make Ross and Monica's parents more harsh with Chandler, but it didn't turn out how I wanted it to. But I hope you all liked it anyway. I'm going to post a one-shot story later today or tomorrow that takes place on Thanksgiving and involves Chandler getting sick. Leave some reviews for me. They make me very happy:)


	10. Chapter 9: Help Needed

**AN: **I hope everyone had a great holiday season. I celebrated at my dad's house Christmas Eve night and went to my sister's Christmas morning for a couple hours to give my nieces and nephews their presents. But I spent the rest of the day by myself. So I did what I always do when I have a night to myself. I watched my Friends DVDs:) I also tried making a turkey for the first time just to see if I could actually do. And it came out pretty good. I was so proud of myself.

Anyway, on to the story...

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.**  
**

**Chapter 9: Help Needed**

The day after Thanksgiving, Chandler was woken up early again when Sophie started crying. He walked into her room and saw that she had thrown up all over the crib. He quickly got her out of the crib and took her to the bathroom and started the bath water. He got her cleaned off and into some new pajamas and put her down while he went to strip down the crib and started the washer. He picked up Sophie and took her into his bedroom and lay her down beside him on the bed so they could get some more sleep.

A couple hours later, Chandler was sitting in the waiting room of his doctor's office with Sophie in his lap. He bounced her on his lap to calm her down a little.

"Chandler," Dr. Bennett came out. "You can come on back now."

Chandler stood up and followed him down the hall into an exam room. Dr. Bennett took Sophie from him and sat her on the table to examine her.

"I think it's just a bug that's going around," he looked at Chandler. "I can prescribe some antibiotics for both of you."

"Both of us?" Chandler looked at him. "I'm not sick."

"Yes, you are." He handed him two prescription papers. "I just don't think you realize that you're sick because you're too focused on Sophie being sick. You need to take care of yourself, too."

"Ok." Chandler took the prescriptions and picked Sophie back up and walked out of the office.

Chandler made a stop at the drug store to fill their prescriptions and picked up some more electrolyte solution for Sophie. They went back home and Chandler set up the play pen in the living room and lay Sophie down in it after he gave her some of the antibiotics. He took his own medicine and lay down on the couch and they both drifted off to sleep.

Chandler woke up a little while later when he felt someone shaking him. He turned over and saw his mom standing over him. He glanced next to him and saw Sophie still sleeping in the play pen.

"Mom?" he slowly sat up.

"I knocked on the door, but you didn't answer."

"So how'd you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked."

"What are you doing here?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I felt bad for missing Sophie's first Thanksgiving. How was it?"

"It was ok. We went to my friend Ross' house. But we left early. His parents don't like the fact that I have a kid."

"I'm sorry about that. Did you have a good day other than that?"

"Mostly," he sighed. "Other than Sophie getting sick. And me getting sick and not knowing it because I was too worried about Sophie."

"You do look a little flushed." She sat next to him. "Why don't you go lay down in your room for awhile and I'll take care of Sophie for you?"

"Are you sure? She's on solid foods now."

"I'll be fine."

"But I wouldn't feed her any baby food because she's sick. Maybe just water because she threw up all over her crib this morning. But there's some electrolyte solution for her."

"I got it. Now go get some sleep."

"Sure." He got off the couch and went into his room and lay down on the bed and fell right to sleep.

The next time Chandler awoke, it was morning. He had slept the whole day and through the whole night. He slowly walked out of his room and saw his mom sitting on the couch as Sophie played on the floor with her blocks.

"Hey, sleepy head." Nora smiled at him.

"I didn't realize I was so tired." He told her. "Was she any trouble?"

"None." She smiled at him. "I think she's getting over the bug she had. I'm not sure about you, though. You still look a little flushed."

"I'll be fine." He went to get himself some cereal and went back in and sat beside his mom on the couch. "So how long are you here for?"

"I'm hoping to be here until after Christmas."

"Are you planning on staying here the whole time?"

"No. I think we'd get on each other's nerves if I did that."

"You're right."

"I'll stay at a hotel in town. And I can spend time with Sophie while you go to school and work."

"That'd be great." He finished his cereal as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey," Carol and Ross greeted when Chandler opened the door. "Ross told me about Sophie getting sick."

"Come on in." he held the door open for them and they all walked back inside. "Mom, these are my friends Ross and Carol. Guys, this is my mom, Nora."

"Nice to meet you." Nora smiled at them.

"So how's Sophie doing?" Ross asked.

"Better."

"Are you ok?" Carol looked at him. "You look kind of pale."

"The doctor put us both on antibiotics. I guess I didn't realize I was sick because I was too focused on Sophie. But I'm feeling better. I slept for almost a day."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Carol told him as she sat on the floor beside Sophie as she tried to build a tower of blocks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chandler returned to school the next Monday when their vacation was over. His mom was keeping Sophie that day while he went to his classes. He had to work later that night as well. Chandler finished cleaning up the kitchen after he finished his breakfast and went to make sure he had all his books and his papers that he had worked on over the break. There was a knock at the door and he went to let his mom in.

"She's still sleeping." He told her. "I think she's completely better. She was able to eat her food last night."

"I got it, honey. Get going." Nora watched him grab his bag and rush out the door. He made it just in time for his Business class.

Chandler started feeling light-headed halfway through his College Algebra class. He was able to make it through the entire class and gathered up his things and headed toward the atrium where he knew Ross and Carol were eating lunch. He scanned the crowd and spotted them in the middle of the atrium talking as they balanced their lunch trays on their laps.

"Hey, Chandler." Ross spotted him. "Do you want to join us?"

"Are you ok?" Carol noticed how extremely pale he was.

"I need you guys to do me a favor," he said softly. "Can you take me to the hospital? I think something is wrong."

"Of course," They both got up and took care of their trays and helped Chandler out to the parking lot and to his car. Ross took the keys from him and pulled away from the college campus.

Ross sat in one of the chairs by the hospital bed as the nurse took Chandler's temperature. Carol was out in the waiting room using the pay phone to try to get a hold of Chandler's mom.

"Chandler," a doctor came in to them.

"Hi Dr. Bennett," he mumbled.

"How's he doing?" Dr. Bennett looked at the nurse.

"He has a temperature of 102." She told him.

"Have you been taking the antibiotics I prescribed for you?"

"Yes." Chandler told him. "I thought they were starting to work."

"Have you been getting rest?"

"Yeah. My mom is in town. She's been helping with Sophie while I've been taking it easy."

"Good."

Ross was asked to step out of the room while Dr. Bennett finished examining Chandler. He found Carol sitting in the waiting room and went to her.

"How is he?" she asked him.

"The doctor is still examining him. Did you get a hold of his mom?"

"Yeah. She's on her way."

"Carol," Nora Bing came rushing into the hospital with Sophie bundled up in a heavy coat and a hat. "How is he?"

"The doctor is still examining him."

"Mr. Gellar," Dr. Bennett came out and found them. "Your friend is going to be fine."

"So what's wrong with my son?" Nora asked him.

"The antibiotics I prescribed for him weren't strong enough for him. But I've upped the medication so he should be fine." Dr. Bennett told her. "But I want to keep him here overnight just to be safe."

"Can we see him?" Carol asked.

"Sure. I'll take you to the room we just got him into."

They all followed him down the long hallway and he stopped just outside a private room. Carol took Sophie from Nora as she walked into the room to talk to him in private before Ross and Carol went in to see him.

"Hey, mom." Chandler spotted her just standing in the doorway.

"Hey, honey." She went to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better."

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well this morning?"

"I felt fine this morning. I just started feeling light-headed during my last class."

"You need to start depending on people when you feel overwhelmed. There are two people outside your door that would be willing to help you out."

"I know," he sighed. "But I'm trying to prove to everyone that I can handle everything."

"Everyone needs help from time to time. Don't be too proud to ask for help when you really need it."

"Can we come in yet?" Ross opened the door. "We want to make sure that you're ok."

"I'm fine." He smiled at them as Carol handed Sophie to Chandler and she sat beside him on the hospital bed. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's no problem." Carol smiled at him as she watched Sophie cuddle up next to Chandler and he held her to him.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this chapter? I'll be posting another chapter within a half hour. Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 10: Sophie's First Christmas

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. Two chapters in one night! Hope everyone likes it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 10: Sophie's First Christmas**

Chandler was released from the hospital the next afternoon and spent the next few days staying home and getting plenty of rest. His mom would take Sophie out with her for the day while he rested and Ross and Carol would collect his homework assignments for him from the college and bring them by when they visited him.

The next few weeks went by fast and before they knew it, they were getting ready to celebrate Sophie's first Christmas. Chandler went to the local outlet mall and got an artificial tree, stockings with his and Sophie's names on them, some cheap ornaments, lights, and a star for the top of the tree.

Chandler invited all his friends over the day before Christmas Eve and they spent the day decorating Chandler's apartment as Christmas music blared from the radio. They all took turns holding Sophie as Chandler, Ross, and Joey put the lights on the tree.

"Ok. They are on." Chandler came from behind the tree after he had plugged them in. "And they all work."

"Can we just start putting on the ornaments then?" Phoebe asked as she picked up one in the shape of a bell.

"Not yet." Nora came out with a small box and handed it to Chandler. "The start of her collection."

"Ok." Chandler opened it and saw a gold star with Sophie's name on it and the year, and the words 'Baby's 1st Christmas.' "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome," she smiled as she watched Chandler take Sophie in his arms and put the ornament on a branch in the middle of the tree.

They all spent the next fifteen minutes putting on ornaments as Carol took pictures of everything. Chandler hung the stockings on the hooks by one of the windows as Sophie crawled around trying to get into everything. When they were all done decorating, Chandler positioned a baby gate in front of the tree so that Sophie couldn't get near the tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Chandler was getting himself and Sophie ready to go to his work Christmas party. It was being held at a bowling alley on the other side of town. He was taking Sophie because everyone kept telling him that they wanted to meet her. And he invited his friends along so that there would be people there to help him with her that he trusted.

"Ok. We are ready to go." Chandler picked up Sophie after he got her into one of the new outfits that his mom had gotten her. He picked up the full diaper bag and grabbed the wrapped present for the gift exchange before they headed out the door.

Chandler pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley and saw all his friends there waiting for him. He smiled when he saw Monica getting out of Carol's car with Ross.

"I didn't think your parents would let you come," he told her.

"I told them there was a party on campus that we were going to." Ross told him.

"Well, let's get this over with." Chandler led them inside and he found where everyone was crowded together in an area near the back of the bowling alley.

"Hey, Chandler." His co-worker, Todd greeted him. "You brought your friends. And is this your daughter?"

"This is Sophie." He got her out of her coat and hat.

"Now she's a cutie," his boss, Tony came over to them.

"Thank you." Chandler smiled as his co-workers went up to him to see Sophie. "Don't crowd her too much. She can get overwhelmed when she meets too many new people."

"We were going to start the gift exchange. Did you bring a gift?"

"Yeah." Chandler handed Sophie to Phoebe, who was closest to him, and took the wrapped present and placed it on the pile of presents.

"Ok. Everyone draw a number." Tony held out a box with pieces of paper in it and everyone took turns drawing a number.

"Are we going to bowl?" Carol asked.

"I'd like to, but with Sophie-" Chandler started to tell them.

"We can help you with her." Monica told him. "That's why you invited us."

"Thanks." He smiled at them.

"Is that the boss' son that you keep telling us about?" Joey spotted a kid standing behind Tony next to an older woman, who Chandler assumed was Tony's wife.

"Yep. That's Jimmy." Chandler told them. "Don't do anything. I want to enjoy myself tonight."

"Who has number 5?" Tony called.

"Oh. That's me." Chandler went to the pile and picked out a small box and went back to his friends as the rest of his co-workers picked their presents.

"What'd you get?" Phoebe asked as he opened the present and opened the box to find a picture frame and a gift certificate to a store in the mall.

"Great. I need picture frames." Chandler smiled.

"Are you Chandler?" Tony's wife came up to him.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "You're Tony's wife, right?"

"Yes. I'm Beth." She smiled at him. "Tony talks so highly about you. Going to school and working to support your daughter."

"Thank you."

"I got you something." She handed him an envelope.

"You didn't have to." He opened the envelope and saw a gift certificate to a children's store and another one to a restaurant. "Thank you."

"No problem." She walked away as him and his friends took over two lanes.

"That was really nice of her." Ross told him.

"Chandler," Carol handed Sophie over to him. "She needs to be changed."

"I'm not even sure if the guy's restroom has a changing table."

"There's a room in the back with benches where you can change her."

"Ok." He picked up the diaper bag and went to the back room and lay her down on the floor to change her diaper and realized that she had soaked through her outfit. "Good thing I brought your pajamas with me."

He finished getting her into a clean diaper and got her into the footie pajamas and took her back out to everyone. They spent the next two hours bowling and playing the arcade games that were there. Sophie started getting cranky and fell asleep against Chandler as they were all packing up all their things to go back home.

"This was fun," Phoebe told them as they all made their way out to the parking lot. "We need to get together on Christmas."

Chandler and Nora walked back into his apartment on Christmas Eve night after they took Sophie to the Winter Wonderland exhibit at the rec center in town, then drove through the next town over to see the lights. Sophie was clutching the stuffed Rudolph to her that Chandler had gotten her as he got her ready for bed and read her a story. She fell right to sleep as he laid her in the crib and turned on her night light and left her room.

Chandler went into his bedroom and got out all the presents he had gotten for Sophie and took them out to start wrapping them and to put together the wooden rocking horse he had gotten for her. Chandler slept on the couch that night while he gave up his bed to his mom because she wanted to be there as soon as Sophie woke up in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chandler slowly resurfaced as he felt shaking. He turned over and focused on Sophie trying to climb onto her rocking horse.

"She's up early," he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Maybe she knows what today is." Nora told him.

Chandler got off the couch and got down Sophie's stocking and held her on his lap as he got everything out for her. There was a knock on the door and they both looked at each other.

"I really hope that's not him," Chandler said knowing Nora would know that he was talking about his dad. "I don't want anything to ruin this day."

"It's not your father," Nora came back with Phoebe and Joey.

"You guys came." Chandler smiled at them.

"Nice hats," Joey smiled at the Santa hats that both Chandler and Sophie were wearing.

"My mom's idea." Chandler told them as he helped Sophie open her presents. "You guys didn't have to bring her anything."

"It's her first Christmas." Phoebe told him. "She deserves to be spoiled."

"Thank you." Chandler helped Sophie rip the wrapping paper off. "I didn't get you guys anything, though. I spent all my extra money on Sophie."

"No problem," Joey told him. "I had some help from my mom picking it out."

"She loves them." Chandler smiled as Sophie started hitting two of the blocks together and laughed at the noise it was making.

"This is for you, honey." Nora handed Chandler a small gift wrapped box.

"Thanks." Chandler opened it and found a new silver watch. "This is great. I have something for you, too."

Chandler got a flat present from under the tree and handed it to her. She opened it and saw a photo album of Chandler and Sophie since he started college.

"I didn't take all of those," he told her. "Monica and Carol took some. And so did Phoebe. I just had to remember what order to put them in."

"This is great, honey. I love it."

The rest of the day seemed to go by too fast for Chandler. He wanted it to last forever for Sophie. Monica, Ross, and Carol stopped by in the late afternoon after their dinner had been delivered and they were starting to set everything out on the counter. Rachel had wanted to come, but her family went out of town. But Monica brought her gift for Sophie.

"She is definitely spoiled," Chandler said out loud as he lay Sophie down in the crib that night after she passed out on the floor trying to play with all her toys at once. "But at least it was good for her. And no drama."

He closed her door and went to go help everyone clean up everything.

**AN: **So there's another chapter for you guys. Hope you all like it. Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 11: New Year, New Beginnings

**An: **So I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but I had a major writer's block. Hopefully you like the turn of events in this chapter. Please R&R.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.**  
**

**Chapter 11: New Year, New Beginnings**

With the new year came a lot of new things for Chandler and Sophie. His mom went back to her book tour after the first of the year. The new semester started and he was able to get his same schedule. School three times a week, and four days off. His new classes were pretty easy so he didn't have to spend too much time on his assignments.

With the new semester, Carol and Ross offered to take Sophie two times a week to give him a break. As recommended by his doctor, Chandler went to a single parents' support group and he took Sophie to a parent and child swim class on Saturday mornings at the rec center in town.

With the end of her senior year approaching, Monica spent most weekends at the dorms with Carol. Her parents were getting on her case about choosing a college and filling out all those applications in time.

Joey had a falling out with his dad over going into his pipe fitting business, but Joey said he wanted to become an actor. It got to be unbearable at his house, so Phoebe offered him the couch at her grandma's place.

Chandler walked out of his last class on Wednesday, which was Composition 1, and went to get Sophie from the daycare. He made sure he had enough diapers, wipes, and food to get her through the night and took her to Carol's dorm room. He didn't work that night, so he was just going to do his work at Central Perk and watch Phoebe perform.

"Hey, Chandler." Carol smiled at him as she opened the door to her dorm room. "How is she today?"

"The daycare staff said she was calm the whole day. You might get lucky."

"Or not." Carol said as Sophie started screaming her head off when she saw Chandler starting to leave. "Don't worry. She'll be fine after awhile."

"I'll just be at Central Perk. So call me there if you have any problems."

"No problem." Carol shut the door and he went out to his car and drove to Central Perk.

Chandler walked into the entrance and spotted Joey and Phoebe sitting on the ugly orange couch. He went to them and sat beside Phoebe.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "How was class?"

"It was ok. My next writing assignment is supposed to be about the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I think I know what I'm going to write about. Or shall I say who."

"So where is Sophie?" Joey asked.

"She's with Carol."

"I guess I'm on." Phoebe stood up with her guitar as the lights dimmed and she was introduced.

"So what's this song about?" Chandler looked at Joey.

"I'm not sure." He looked back at him. "Listen, Phoebe wants me to ask you if you're up to dating anyone right now."

"Why? Are you going to set me up with someone?" he noticed his strange look. "Phoebe wants to ask me out?"

"She wants to. But not if you don't want her to. So what do you think?"

"Well, I think she's nice. Truthfully, I thought you were dating her."

"No. We're just friends. Her and her grandma have helped me out a lot."

"Well, I've kept saying that I don't have time for dating right now. But you're serious that she's interested in me?"

"I wouldn't joke about that."

"I guess we can try going on a date." He smiled as Phoebe performed her songs. "But I hope it ends well."

"Come on, man. Take a chance. I think she'll be worth it."

"Maybe you're right."

Fifteen minutes later, Phoebe finished her set as the coffee house was getting ready to close up. Chandler packed up his books as Joey stood up and Phoebe joined them again.

"I have to get some sleep." Joey told them. "I have acting class tomorrow."

"Do you need to get home now, too?" Chandler looked at Phoebe.

"I think I can stay out a little longer." She packed up her guitar.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream with me?"

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Joey, can you take my guitar back?"

"No problem," he took it from her and they all walked out and went their separate ways.

"So he asked you," Phoebe looked at him as they walked into the ice cream parlor. "Is this a forced date?"

"No. I didn't think you were available. I thought you and Joey-"

"We're just friends." She assured him. "I didn't think you'd be up to dating."

"I always say that to the girls on campus because they get freaked out when I mention my daughter. But you're comfortable around Sophie."

"She makes it easy."

"Some days," Chandler mumbled. "I didn't think you were interested in me. I always consider myself to be too weird for girls to be interested in me."

"You're not weird. And why does being weird have to be a bad thing?"

"I guess you're right." He smiled at her as they got to the counter and ordered their ice cream and sat at a nearby table.

"So you really had no idea that I liked you?" Phoebe asked him.

"None," he smiled at her. "I think I was too focused on Sophie and school to notice anyone else."

"I can understand that. You do work really hard."

"So I have Saturday night off. Want to go out on a real date if I can find a baby-sitter?"

"Sure. I'd love to." She looked at her watch as they both finished their ice cream. "I should get home. I have a massage therapy class tomorrow."

"Ok." They threw their trash away and walked out of the shop.

Chandler walked Phoebe to her building and went to his car and drove to the dorms. Carol opened the door with Sophie in her arms as she rocked her.

"How's she been?" he took her from her as she went to get the diaper bag.

"She's been fighting sleep. I think she was waiting for you."

"Sorry I'm later than I said I would be. I went for ice cream with Phoebe. I found out tonight that she likes me."

"She finally told you?"

"Joey told me," he looked at her. "You knew?"

"It was so obvious. So are you going to go out with her?"

"I asked her out for Saturday if I can find a sitter."

"I can watch her for you." Carol found one of Sophie's toys and gave it to him. "You go out and have a good time."

"Isn't Saturday your date night with Ross?"

"We'll go out on Friday. You deserve this, Chandler."

"Ok. Thanks." He smiled at her as he took Sophie out to his car and drove back to his place.

By Saturday night, Chandler was as nervous as he could be about his date with Phoebe. He had dropped Sophie off at Carol's dorm room with her and Ross earlier so he could get ready without interruption. He arrived at Phoebe's grandmother's apartment at seven o'clock sharp and Joey opened the door.

"She's almost ready," he told him. "Come on in."

"Hey," Phoebe came out wearing a long skirt and a dressy blouse.

"You look great." Chandler smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Should we go?"

"Shouldn't I meet your grandmother?"

"She's not here right now," Phoebe pulled him down the hall. "And you don't want to meet her just yet. She can be scary."

"Ok." He led her out to his car and opened the passenger side door for her.

"So where are we going?" she looked over at him as he climbed into the car.

"Well I wanted to take you someplace nice, but I'm on a budget." He looked over at her. "I was going to take you to the pizza place where I work since I get a discount on food whenever I eat there."

"Sounds good." She smiled at him as he started up the car. "As long as they don't try to make you work."

"I don't think that'll happen." He smiled at her as he pulled away from her apartment building.

Fifteen minutes later Chandler pulled up to the pizza place and held the door open for Phoebe as they walked inside.

"Hey, Chandler." Todd spotted him walking in. "I thought tonight was your night off."

"It is. I'm on a date. This is Phoebe." He introduced them.

"We met at the Christmas party, right?" Todd looked at her. "It's nice to see you again."

"You, too." Phoebe smiled politely.

"I'll show you to the table where no one can bother you," Todd took them to the back of the shop and they slid into the booth. "You guys want something to drink first?"

"Yeah. How about a pitcher of soda?" Chandler looked at Phoebe. "Unless you want something else."

"Soda is fine." She smiled at him.

Todd walked away from their booth and Chandler smiled at Phoebe. She smiled back at him as they both decided what to get.

"So how exactly will this work with us?" Chandler asked her once they placed their order with Todd. "I mean, I do want us to give this a try. But with my busy schedule of school, work, and most importantly Sophie, I'm not sure we'll be able to get much alone time."

"I think if we really want it we'll make it work somehow." She told him. "Or we can just hang out at each others' places. There's nothing wrong with staying in and watching a movie."

"And taking care of my daughter?" he questioned.

"Sure. Why not?" she shrugged as their half vegetarian, half pepperoni pizza came. "If I wasn't comfortable with dating someone who had a kid, I wouldn't have had Joey ask you if you were ready to date anyone."

"Who knows," he smiled. "Maybe this will be worth the risk."

"Maybe," she took another slice of pizza.

After they finished eating, Chandler paid for their meal and they walked out of the pizza shop. Instead of going to Chandler's car, they took a short walk around the neighborhood. Chandler stopped briefly at a flower stand and purchased a single rose for Phoebe. She smiled at him as they made their way back to his car and he drove her back to her apartment.

Phoebe unlocked the door and saw Joey still awake and waiting up for her so he could find out how her date went.

"So?" he sat up as she sat beside him. "How did it go?"

"It was good." She smiled at him. "But we decided to take it slow."

"That's reasonable." He looked at her. "So did he make a move on you?"

"I said we're taking it slow."

"So you guys didn't even kiss?"

"No. He kissed me good night." She got up. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night," he told her. "I'm glad you had fun tonight, Pheebs."

"Me, too." She smiled at him before she went to her room.

Chandler arrived at Carol's dorm room to pick up Sophie. As soon as she opened the door, Carol was bombarding him with questions.

"Calm down, Carol." Ross told her. "Let him breathe."

"I just want to know how it went." She smiled as Chandler picked up a sleeping Sophie and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder.

"It went fine," he told them. "But we're taking it slow. So how was she tonight?"

"She was fine." Carol told him. "She fell asleep early."

"I should get her home and get her in bed." He told them. "I'll see you guys Monday at school."

Chandler went back out to his car and drove back to his house. He put Sophie in her crib and got himself ready for bed and fell right to sleep. He had a smile on his face as he drifted off, thinking about his night with Phoebe.

**AN: **So what'd you guys think? I'm not sure if how long the Chandler/Phoebe relationship will be. I do know that it's probably not going to last. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 12: Close Call

**AN: **I know it's been awhile since I updated this story. But I've had a writer's block for this story. I've also been busy with work, school, and baby-sitting my nieces, nephews, and cousins. The timeline for this is a little off. In this chapter, it would be about Mid-February. I want to thank Sammie-Jayne for inspiring me to keep writing this story. So read on! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 12: Close Call**

The next several weeks, Phoebe and Chandler tried to spend some time together alone, but it was difficult with their busy schedules and Sophie taking up most of Chandler's free time. So they spent most of their time at Chandler's place as he did house work and Phoebe helped him take care of Sophie.

"Ok. Laundry done." Chandler sighed as he placed the last article of folded clothing on top of the pile. "It's never-ending."

"I can't believe all that is from you guys for just four days."

"This is all Sophie's laundry," he told her. "I do mine separately from hers."

"Wow. She goes through a lot of clothes."

"Yes, she does." He went to go put all of Sophie's clothes away in her room, and then went to his room to get ready for work while Phoebe entertained Sophie.

Chandler came out of his room and saw that Beth was there already. She was helping Sophie build a block tower as Phoebe gathered her things.

"Want me to drop you off at your apartment?" he asked her.

"I'm meeting Joey at your work." She told him.

"Ok." He went to Sophie and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be home around eleven probably."

"Be careful out there." Beth called. "It's really icy out there."

"Great," Chandler mumbled as they walked outside. "And I have to deliver tonight."

Monica sat glumly at a table in the pizza shop next to her parents as they waited for Ross to show up. She looked around as her parents started in on her again about choosing a college.

"Hey, Monica." Todd came up to their table. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Diet Coke." Monica mumbled as her parents told him their choices.

"How does he know you?" Judy demanded as he walked away.

"He's Chandler's co-worker." She mumbled. "This is where Chandler works."

"Is he working tonight?" Jack asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey," Ross came in with Carol. "Did you order, yet?"

"Not yet." Judy smiled at them.

"What's wrong, Monica?" Carol went to her.

"I told them my college choice and they don't like it." Monica stated.

"Where did you decide to go?" Ross asked.

"Florida. I'll be living in Nana's guest house."

"You got into Florida?" Carol smiled. "That's great."

"It's so far away." Judy glared at Carol.

"It's her decision, not yours." Ross told them as he looked at Monica. "And if you want to go there, you should."

"Thank you." She smiled at her brother.

"What made you decide to go to Florida?" Ross asked her.

"It's the farthest one away that accepted me." Monica glared over at her parents. "The farther away from them that I am the better."

"Hey, guys." They looked and saw Joey coming up to them. "Is Phoebe here yet? Chandler was bringing her here when he came in to work."

"How are they doing?" Carol asked him. "He doesn't tell us anything."

"They're taking it slow because of Sophie." He told them. "They usually spend their date nights at his place or at our place because they both have no money."

"Hey, Bing!" they heard Tony announce as they watched Chandler come into the shop with Phoebe. "You're driving tonight. Clock on and take some deliveries."

"Be careful," Phoebe told him.

"I will." He smiled at her. "I'd better clock on."

"Hey," Phoebe went to them. "What's going on, Monica? Are you ok?"

"Our parents don't like her college choice." Ross told her.

"You got into Florida then?"

"Yes." Monica smiled at her.

"So you're dating that boy?" Judy asked her disdainfully.

"He has a name, you know." Joey told them.

"Yes, I am dating Chandler." Phoebe faced them. "I'm not as closed minded as some people. It doesn't bother me that he has a daughter. It makes him even more appealing that he does it on his own. He's a much better parent to his daughter than you two are combined."

"Let's sit over at this table," Joey went to a table a few tables away from Ross and Monica's parents.

"We'll join you," Ross, Carol, and Monica went to the table with Phoebe. "I don't feel like being at the same table as them."

"We came here to spend some time with you," Jack told him.

"Well, you're out of luck." Ross told them. "You can't tell us who we can and can't be friends with. That's our choice."

"And you definitely have no say over where I decide to go to college." Monica told them. "Deal with it."

Chandler was standing near the counter and heard everything that was said. He couldn't believe that his friends had stood up for him like that. Todd looked at him as he finished clocking on.

"So those are the people that you spent Thanksgiving with?" he asked him.

"Unfortunately," he mumbled as he picked up the delivery bags.

"Be careful on the roads, Bing." Tony told him before he walked out the back door. "The roads are bad in some areas, but we told the customers it'll be awhile because of the ice."

"Got it." Chandler went out to his car and pulled away from the shop.

An hour later, they were all still at the pizza shop. Jack and Judy Gellar had left not long after they all switched tables. They hadn't seen Chandler come back to the store since he arrived, but they figured it was really busy.

"I'm happy you got into Florida," Ross looked at Monica. "But I will miss being able to see you."

"I'll come back for holidays to see you guys," she told them. "But I'm not promising that I'll see mom and dad."

"You have to write us," Phoebe told her. "Promise us."

"I promise,"

"Ross," Chandler's co-worker, Todd, came up to their table. "Tony just received a call from a state trooper. Chandler's been in an accident."

"What?" Phoebe jumped up. "How bad is it?"

"He's still on the phone with them."

"Ok." Tony came out to them. "They're airlifting him to the hospital."

"How bad is it?" Carol asked.

"It was just past the bridge. He was on his way back here when he hit a patch of ice. His car flipped over on its roof."

"We should get to the hospital," Ross said.

"I'll go to his house and let Beth know what happened." Phoebe told them as they all started to walk out. "To see if she can stay with Sophie."

"Try to find out where his mom is at too." Monica called after her as Joey went with her.

Monica followed behind Ross and Carol into the hospital and they rushed to the nurse's station to ask about Chandler. The head nurse got on the phone to find out where he was.

"He hasn't been brought in yet," she informed them as she hung up the phone. "They are en route here. Go sit down and I'll let you know when he arrives."

"Thank you," they went to sit in the waiting room.

"Hey," Phoebe and Joey rushed into the entrance and went to them. "How is he?"

"They haven't brought him in yet." Ross told them. "They're en route."

"Did you find his mom?" Carol asked.

"We found the number where she's at, but we haven't been able to reach her." Phoebe told them. "I'll keep trying."

"Is Beth going to stay with Sophie?" Monica asked.

"She said she can stay until morning." Joey told them.

"Excuse me," the nurse came over to them. "Your friend will be here in about five minutes at those doors."

"Thank you," they all stood up and went to the doors as they burst open and two EMTs pushed in a gurney.

"Chandler," Carol gasped as she saw him strapped down to a back board and wearing a neck brace. He had a few scratches on his face and there was dried blood all over his face and clothes. His eyes were just barely open and he was moaning as he tried to look at all of them.

"Is he ok?" Ross asked.

"He should be fine." One of the EMTs told them. "But he's been delirious the whole way here. He keeps saying the name Sophie."

"That's his daughter,"

"Sophie is fine," Phoebe assured him. "Beth will stay with her."

"We should get him to an exam room," a doctor came up to them.

They all went back to the waiting room as Chandler was pushed away towards the back examining rooms. Phoebe and Joey went to the pay phones and took turns trying to call Chandler's mom.

Nora Bing had just gotten back to her hotel room in Seattle after a long day of promoting her book. She just wanted to sleep and sighed as the phone in her room started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked, exhausted.

"Is this Nora Bing?" she heard a female voice on the other end.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Phoebe Buffay. We met at Christmas."

"Yes. You're friends with my son. Is Chandler all right?"

"Actually, no. He got into a car accident. He's being taken to surgery right now."

"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and quickly packed up her things and made flight plans for the next plane out to New York.

It had been a few hours since Chandler had been brought into the ER. They all sat restlessly in the waiting room as they waited for any word on him. Ross called his parents and told them that Monica would be spending the night at Carol's dorm room. Chandler's co-worker, Todd, had shown up to find out about his condition, but left an hour after he arrived. Phoebe was trying to be strong, but she was close to losing it.

"Mrs. Bing," Phoebe looked up as she saw her rush through the emergency room doors. "You're here already."

"I was able to get the last seat on the final flight of the night." She put her bags down on one of the chairs. "I came straight here from the airport. Is there any word yet?"

"He got out of surgery a couple hours ago," Carol told her. "But they won't let us in to see him because we're not family."

"That is ridiculous," Nora marched to the front desk. "I'm here to see my son, Chandler Bing. He was in a car accident."

"I'll page the doctor who tended to him," the nurse got on the phone and a few minutes later, a doctor came out to them.

"Mrs. Bing," he shook her hand. "I'm Dr. Hensen. I'm in charge of your son's care."

"How is he?"

"We had to operate on his arm because it was fractured. And he has a slight concussion. We want to keep him here for a few days to monitor him."

"That's no problem. Can we see him?"

"Family only." He looked at everyone standing behind her.

"They are his family." She told him firmly. "Are you going to take us to see him or not?"

"Of course. Right this way." He led them down the hall and to a private room.

They all walked into the room and saw Chandler sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. His left arm was in a sling and he had a bandage on his forehead and there were numerous scratches and bruises all over his face.

"Will he wake up soon?" Nora looked at the doctor.

"As soon as the medication wears off." He told her. "Most likely in the morning."

The next morning, Nora went to Chandler's apartment to relieve Beth and brought Sophie down to the hospital. Everyone was still sitting around Chandler's bed as they waited impatiently for him to wake up.

"No change?" Nora asked as she came back into his room.

"None." Carol told her as she offered to take Sophie from Nora.

"Has the doctor been in to check on him yet?"

"He's on his way." Joey told her.

They all looked towards the bed as they heard movement and saw Chandler's eyes slowly opening. He looked around and spotted them all sitting around the room.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Nora went to him. "You were in a car accident last night."

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." He watched his mom press the call button as Phoebe got up and went to the bed and took his good hand.

"You scared me," she told him.

"Where's Sophie?" he asked.

"She's right here," Carol put her on the bed with him.

"Mr. Bing," the doctor came into the room. "I'm Dr. Hensen. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." He said softly.

"You're going to be just fine. I want you to keep this air cast on for a few weeks so your arm can heal, then you'll be as good as new."

"So when can I get out of here?"

"I want to keep you here for another day. You'll be able to go home in the morning."

"Ok."

"Your breakfast should be in here soon." Dr. Hensen told him before he walked out of the room.

Everyone else walked out of the room at Nora's request so she could talk to Chandler alone.

"I went to see your car this morning to see how bad it was," she told him.

"And how bad is it?" he looked at her.

"Well, I'm surprised we're talking to each other right now." She sat down beside the bed. "But they think they can fix it. It'll just take a few weeks."

"I'll probably be moved inside for work right now anyway." He pulled Sophie back from almost going off the edge of the bed.

"So you and Phoebe then?" Nora looked at him.

"What'd you do, grill all my friends?"

"I didn't have to. I saw how relieved she was when you woke up, and how you both looked at each other."

"It's only been a few weeks," he told her. "And it's not like we can get out by ourselves. I have Sophie, school, work, and we're both on a budget."

"Well, I'm glad you're finally dating again."

Later that day, Both Tony and Todd dropped by to see Chandler. Tony had brought a few pizzas for them and they ended up staying there for a couple hours. When it started to get late, Nora took Sophie back to Chandler's for the night promising him that she would be there first thing in the morning to take him home. His friends went home after the night nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over. Phoebe was the last to leave the room and met up with Joey in the hall as Chandler tried to get some sleep.

**Next Chapter: **Sophie's first birthday!

**AN: **So what did you all think? I'm going to try to post another chapter within the next week. I'm also working on two other stories right now that I will try to post soon as well. So please R&R!


	14. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Sophie!

**AN: **I just finished this. Hope you all like this. Sorry this chapter is shorter than all the other chapters to this story has been. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Sophie!**

Chandler quietly went into Sophie's room one morning and saw Sophie starting to stir. He lifted her up and got her diaper changed and took her into his bedroom. He got them both situated on the bed and he smiled at her as she lay against his chest.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Chandler said softly as they both drifted off to sleep again.

A couple hours later, Chandler turned over in bed as he heard some noise out in his living room. He looked over and saw that Sophie was awake and playing with the pillows and blankets on the bed. He picked her up and took her out to the living room where he saw his mom with bags of decorations as she went through it all.

"Mom?" Chandler put Sophie in the high chair by the table.

"Morning, sleepyheads." Nora smiled at them. "It's a big day today."

"Yes, it is." Chandler made some toast for Sophie and took it to her.

"Are your friends coming over today?"

"Yeah," he sat beside Sophie at the table as he went through all the decorations. "Ross isn't sure if his parents will let Monica come. But he's going to take me to get the cake."

"Sounds good."

Chandler got Sophie out of the high chair after she finished her breakfast and put her down. She had only been walking for a few weeks and was still wobbly as she went to the area in the living room where her toys were. Chandler helped his mom hang the decorations around the apartment and a few on the small porch outside.

A little while later, there was a knock on the door and Chandler went to let in all his friends. He smiled when he saw Monica coming up the walk behind Carol.

"I thought your parents weren't going to let her come." He looked at Ross.

"That's the good thing about being eighteen now." Monica told him. "I don't have to listen to them anymore."

"Well, I'm glad you all could come." He let them all in.

"When'd you get the ok to take the cast off?" Carol asked him.

"Yesterday." Chandler told her as he hugged Phoebe. "Ross, ready to take me to get the cake now?"

"Sure. Let's go." They walked out the door and got into Ross' car and drove to the bakery.

While they were gone Monica, Phoebe, and Carol helped Nora finish put up all the decorations. By the time Chandler and Ross returned with the cake, everything was done and Chandler's boss, Tony had shown up with his wife and half a dozen pizzas for everyone at the party. Chandler put the cake in the refrigerator then went to change Sophie into her party clothes. They all gathered onto the porch and front yard as they ate and watched as Sophie slowly toddled around the yard as she still got used to walking.

"Here. I brought these for you guys." Monica handed some sealed envelopes to Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey. "They're invitations to my graduation ceremony and my party."

"Are you sure I should come?" Chandler asked. "I wouldn't want to ruin your party."

"My parents said I could invite anyone I wanted." Monica told them. "And I want all of you there."

"Well I will definitely come." Phoebe told her.

"Ok." Nora cleared away all of the empty pizza boxes. "What should we do first? Cake or presents?"

"Probably the cake. I'll go get it." Chandler went inside followed by Joey so he could help him.

They came back out with Chandler carrying the cake and Joey holding a candle in the shape of the number one and some matches. Chandler set the princess cake on the small table that was set up and lit the candle as Phoebe picked up Sophie and handed her to Chandler who stood her in front of the cake. Everyone started to sing happy birthday to her as she clapped along and Chandler held her over the cake and helped her blow out the candle.

Chandler cut up the cake and handed out plates with ice cream on them as well. Everyone sat around as they all talked about their summer plans.

"When are you leaving for school, Mon?" Phoebe asked.

"As soon as I possibly can." She mumbled. "The sooner I get away from my parents, the better."

A little while later, Chandler cleaned off Sophie after she got her cake all over her. Nora helped get all the gifts out and Chandler helped Sophie open all of them. She got spoiled like crazy like she deserves, receiving stuffed animals, blocks, books, and her first real doll and jewelry collection from Nora. Then Chandler brought his present for her out; it was a red and yellow coupe car that she could sit in and ride.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone started to leave as Chandler took all the presents and leftover cake back into the house. Chandler gave Sophie bath and got her into some pajamas and fed her her nightly bottle. He lay her down in the crib and she fell right to sleep.

Chandler came out of Sophie's room closing the door behind him and spotted Phoebe trying to organize all of Sophie's new toys.

"Is she asleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Where's my mom?"

"She went back to her hotel for the night."

"Good." He sighed. "She was starting to get on my nerves."

"Chandler, I think we need to talk." Phoebe looked at him. "I don't want to do this on Sophie's birthday, but if I don't do this now I'll lose my nerve."

"Ok." They sat by each other on the couch. "What's this about?"

"Chandler, do you honestly see this relationship going anywhere?"

"Honestly, no." he sighed. "I thought it was just me. That I was too focused on Sophie to give you the attention that you deserve."

"I've felt it for awhile. I just didn't want to say anything for fear of hurting Sophie. But I think the longer we stay together, the more it'll hurt Sophie."

"I agree." He sighed. "I don't want her to get hurt, either. As much as I want this to work, I think it'll only hurt her more."

"I'm not ready for a high-maintenance relationship at this point."

"High-maintenance?"

"Not exactly high maintenance, but Sophie can be a handful. I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility that you have to deal with."

"I understand. You don't need to explain." He smiled at her. "But we can remain friends, right?"

"Of course. I depend on your friendship." She smiled at him as he walked her to the door.

Chandler locked the door behind her and leaned back against it. It was a strange feeling, but he felt a huge weight lift off of him. Maybe he wasn't ready for a relationship at this point and time. He just needed to focus all his attention on Sophie right now; and finishing school on time. He finished cleaning everything up and went off to bed.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Again, sorry for the short chapter. Now it's time for me to work on my Harry Potter stories. Please R&R


	15. Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 14: Saying Good-Bye**

Chandler found a parking spot near the front of the building and got Sophie out of the back seat and grabbed the diaper bag. He walked into the front entrance of Lincoln High and quickly found the gym. He found Ross and Carol sitting near Ross' parents and he went to them.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd come to the ceremony." Ross told him.

"I promised Monica that I would." He sat next to Carol and she gladly took Sophie from him. "But I couldn't find a sitter. Beth left with her family on vacation."

"We don't mind," Ross told him as he gestured his head behind them where his parents were sitting. "Them however-"

"It's fine." Chandler said as the music started up and the graduates all walked in.

The ceremony was long and monotonous; and the gym was really hot. Sophie started getting cranky from the heat and Chandler took her out into the hall to walk her around. He stood in the doorway of the gym to watch as Monica's name was called and she went up to get her diploma.

"You made it!" Monica ran to Chandler once she followed her classmates out of the gym and she saw him with Sophie.

"I told you I would," he smiled at her. "I just hope you don't mind that I brought Sophie."

"Of course not. I like having her around." She smiled at him.

"Well, congratulations." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she spotted someone coming out of the gym with her parents and ran to them. "Nana! You came!"

"I wouldn't miss it." She smiled at her.

"We'll be waiting outside for you." Jack told her as Judy followed him.

"Nana, this is Chandler. I told you about him." She introduced them.

"Yes, of course." She smiled at him holding Sophie to him. "I bet the little one is a little cranky in this heat."

"Just a little," Chandler told her.

"I just want you know that I'm not as closed-minded as Monica's parents. I think it's commendable what you're doing; raising your daughter on your own with practically no help at all."

"Thank you," Chandler told her. "You're one of the very few people that think that way."

"I think mom and dad are waiting outside to get some pictures taken." Ross came up to them with Carol.

"Come with us, Chandler." Their Nana told him. "We'll give them a stroke."

Monica smiled as Chandler looked back at her bewildered as they all walked outside together and she insisted on Chandler joining in with them on the pictures much to the dismay of Judy.

* * *

Chandler followed Ross back to his parents' house where Monica's graduation party was being held. He got the diaper bag out of his car and walked to the backyard with Sophie and put her down as she wobbled across the yard on unstable feet. He glanced around trying to find some familiar faces.

"Hey, stranger." He heard behind him and turned around and smiled at Phoebe with Joey.

"Hi." He greeted them. "It's been awhile."

"I haven't seen you since Sophie's birthday," Phoebe said softly. "I kind of thought that maybe you were avoiding me."

"Not at all," he assured her. "I've been put back on delivering at work since my arm is healed now. And I had finals to study for. Plus Sophie started teething again."

"Well, we're glad you're here." Joey cut in. "It's good to see you."

"Hold on a minute," Chandler walked away and got Sophie who was about to attack the cake. "No, Sophie."

She started to pout from Chandler scolding her and Carol offered to take Sophie for him while he went to get them some food. He sat down with her and started to feed her as someone set up some music. Ross came up to them as they all sat down at a picnic table to eat.

"When Monica comes out, just act like nothing is wrong." He told them.

"What's going on?" Carol asked as she handed Sophie back to Chandler.

"My parents are arguing with her." He sighed. "Nana is playing mediator."

"This should be a happy day for her. Why would they start in on her today?"

"I don't know." He sighed as the back screen door slammed and Monica stormed out of the house.

"Hey," Chandler smiled at her as she joined them at their table.

"Just so everyone knows, I'm leaving tomorrow." She announced. "I've already told Nana and she agrees with me."

"What'd your parents do now?" Joey asked.

"The only reason they want me so close is so they can control me."

"They don't control me." Ross told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're fooling yourself." She told him and Chandler tried not to laugh.

"Ok. Change of subject," Phoebe said. "What does everyone have planned for the summer?"

"My mom wants me and Sophie to go on vacation with her and her new 'flavor of the moment'." Chandler told them. "We're supposed to leave tomorrow morning."

"Where are they going?" Carol asked.

"We're going to the Mall Of America. We'll be staying at a hotel across the street. There are plenty of things that will keep us all occupied."

"Rachel would be so jealous." Monica told him.

"Where is Rachel anyway?" Joey looked around at the party.

"After the ceremony, she disappeared with Chip."

Jack and Judy Gellar came outside after awhile and Monica shot them a dirty look. Her Nana came out a few minutes later and gave Monica a reassuring smile. Sophie climbed off Chandler's lap once she was done eating and started running around the yard as everyone watched her and laughed.

Chandler arrived back home later that night. He had stayed much later than he had planned to, but he felt that Monica needed someone on her side to stick up for her against her parents. He carried a content Sophie inside and got her changed and into bed. He finished packing up everything they would need for their trip and placed it all by the door. He finally collapsed onto his bed and fell right to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chandler woke up early and got himself and Sophie ready to leave. Chandler got Sophie some dry cheerios and a sippie cup of milk as he heard a light knock on the door. He left her to eat by herself in the highchair as he went to open the door.

"Hey," Monica greeted him softly. "I was hoping you would be up."

"Come in." he led her into the living room. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to tell you good bye. In person. My Nana is waiting for me at her hotel."

"So you're really leaving today, then? Right now?"

"Yeah. I woke up early so I could pack up my car."

"Well, I'm going to miss you. You're one of the ones who kept me sane with dealing with Sophie."

"I'll be back."

"Holidays," he sighed. "It won't be the same, though."

"I know, but I need to put some distance between me and my parents. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Yes, I do. Believe me, I would do the same if I didn't have to depend on my mom for so much because of Sophie."

They spent the next several minutes talking until Sophie screamed from the kitchen, having finished her breakfast and wanting out of the highchair. Chandler walked Monica out onto the porch and gave her a hug before she walked down the steps and got into her car. He waved to her as she pulled away, and then went inside to get Sophie.

"Dada!" Sophie reached out for him and he lifted her out and put her down so she could play for a little bit before they had to leave.

Chandler did some last-minute cleaning up since he wouldn't be back from his vacation for at least a month. He started packing up the back of his car and got himself and Sophie ready to leave.

* * *

An hour later, Chandler walked into the airport with Sophie and all their belongings. He went to the ticket counter and showed the attendant his ticket and was led on board. He got Sophie secured in the seat that the airline provided and waited for everyone to finish boarding.

He got out a couple toys to occupy Sophie as he thought back to all of the friends he had managed to make and keep that year despite having a daughter that depended on him their every waking moment. He was grateful for all their loyalties to him, but mostly for Monica's. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a weird feeling in his gut when she announced that she would be going to college out-of-state. He knew that he depended on her friendship the most because he always felt good after he hung out with her. And he knew that it just wouldn't be the same without her here for him to see as often as he has been.

He got out a storybook to read to Sophie as the plane took off and they were on their way to their destination.

**AN: **Don't worry, everybody! This is not the end of the story. I didn't mean to scare you all. I don't want this story to go through ALL of chandler's college years, so the next chapter is going to skip a few years. But don't worry. Monica will be coming back to town. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R!


	16. Chapter 15: Welcome Back

**AN: **_So another chapter for you guys. I was a little hesitant about doing this turn of events, but I think this will be good in the long run. It gives Chandler and Monica an opportunity to bond over their similar situations. Tell me what you all think of it, though. Please R&R!_

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 15: Welcome Back**

_Three Years Later…_

Chandler was sleeping soundly in his bed one morning as he faintly heard the door to the room slowly open. He pretended to still be sleeping as he felt the bed shift and he felt someone start to shake him.

"Daddy," he heard the small voice whine as he slowly rolled over.

"Why can't you be like other three year olds and sleep past eight?" he looked at the little face and smiled.

The past few years seemed to go by in a flash; and before Chandler could comprehend any of it Sophie was walking, talking, potty-training, and becoming her own unique person. As time went on, Chandler could see bits of Katie coming out of her. Thankfully, the bits of her that made him fall in love with her. But everyone told him that she had more of his traits.

"I have a dress fitting today, daddy." Sophie told him.

"Yes. Of course." He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "But we need to get some breakfast first so we have enough energy to deal with everything today."

"I want pop-tarts." Sophie ran out in front of him.

"But you're getting milk." He called after her as he followed behind her.

Next week, Ross and Carol would be getting married; Chandler's the best man, and Sophie is the flower girl. Today they had their fittings. In a few days would be the bachelor party; which won't be much since Chandler doesn't have much to spend. Then would be the wedding, the week-long honeymoon for the happy couple, then the new school term would start. It was the final year for the three of them before they had to get actual jobs. Chandler could've finished up his courses over the summer if he had wanted to, but he decided not to. He wanted to graduate with both Ross and Carol next Spring. Truthfully, he needed another year to depend on his mom and her financial support.

Chandler took the pop-tarts out of the toaster and put them on a plate for Sophie, poured her a glass of milk, and took them to the table. He spotted Sophie playing with her Fisher Price doll house that he had managed to scrounge up enough money for so she could have one to play with.

"Time to stop playing and come eat." He told her as he heard a light knock at the door

* * *

Monica Gellar pulled up to the curb behind the familiar-looking mountaineer. She had driven almost non-stop the last three days to make it here in time. She slowly got out of the car and stretched out her legs before ascending the front steps. She knocked softly as she heard some noise from inside.

"Sophie, stop playing with your doll house and go eat your breakfast." She heard him say as he opened the door and spotted her there. "Hey, there."

"Hi." She said softly. "I wasn't sure if you would be awake yet."

"Sophie barely sleeps late." He held the door open for her. "Come in."

"Thank you. I just got into town."

"You came here first?"

"I don't feel like dealing with my parents right now. And Ross would probably side with them."

"I don't mind you hanging out here." He assured her as they walked in to see how Sophie was doing with breakfast. "Sophie, you remember Monica. She's Ross' sister."

"Hi." She smiled at her as she continued to eat.

"You've gotten so big since I saw you last." Monica told her.

"Tell me about it." Chandler said. "So have you had breakfast yet? I was just going to have some cereal. We also have toast-"

"Toast is fine." She watched him put a couple slices in the toaster and poured himself a bowl of cheerios and offered her some milk. "No thanks."

"Want to go to the fitting together?" Chandler looked at her as he handed her the plate of toast. "I have to drop Sophie off at the dress shop anyway."

"That'd be great. Thank you." She told him as they all ate in silence.

"So what's going on?" he asked her once they were all done eating and Sophie went back to playing with her doll house.

"What do you mean?" she helped him clean up.

"You look more stressed than you should be just for having to see your parents in a little while."

"Ok. There's another reason why I came to see you first. I figured you of all people would understand."

"What do you mean?" he watched her go to the counter where she left her purse and pulled out some pamphlets.

"I'm keeping something from my family." She showed him the pamphlets.

"You're-" he looked at her and she nodded.

An hour later after Chandler talked with Monica for awhile about her situation, they all climbed into Chandler's car and drove across town to the bridal shop. Chandler walked Sophie into the shop as they searched for Carol and the other bride's maids.

"There you are," Carol came out to them. "Monica, you're back. Ross and your parents have been wondering when you would be coming back."

"Don't tell them yet." She looked at both Carol and Chandler. "Give me another couple of hours."

"I'll try." Carol told her. "We're all supposed to meet up later tonight for supper."

"I should get to the tux fitting," Chandler told them as Monica took Sophie's hand. "I'll be back to get her in about an hour."

"She'll be fine. Just go." Carol told him and he reluctantly walked out the door after he exchanged a look with Monica, and got back into his car.

"So he's one of those overprotective fathers then?" Monica asked as she saw him pull away.

"He has good reason." Carol told her. "One of the kids in Sophie's daycare class was kidnapped a few months ago."

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"His biological father took him from the playground when all the kids were playing outside. The father's parental rights were taken away and he didn't take it well. Luckily they found the boy the next morning, but the whole thing shook Chandler up quite a bit."

"That's understandable." Monica walked to the back of the shop with Carol as the gowns were brought out and they all tried them on.

* * *

Chandler rushed into the tuxedo shop and found Ross and the other groomsmen in the back of the shop. He was handed a garment bag and went to try it on his suit.

"Is my sister in town?" Ross asked him as the tailor made adjustments on Chandler's suit.

"Why are you asking me?" he looked at him.

"I drove by your place and saw her car there."

"Fine. She got into town a little while ago. She didn't want to deal with you or your parents yet, so she stopped by to catch up with me. I dropped her and Sophie off at the dress shop together."

"Why doesn't she want to see me? My parents I can understand, but-"

"Because you usually take your parents side over hers."

"I just hate being stuck in the middle of all of them." He sighed.

"So try to stay out of it if you can." He told him. "Just so you know, I told her she's welcome to come over to my place whenever she wants to get away from your parents. Sophie kind of got attached to her in the few hours she was there."

"I can't control anything that she does," Ross told him. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Why does everyone feel like they have to lecture me about everything that I do?" Chandler grumbled. "Just because I became a teen father, doesn't mean that I'm going to screw up even more. Don't you think I've learned from my mistakes?"

"I'm not lecturing you because you're a teen father. I'm lecturing you because she's my little sister and it's my job to protect her if I have to."

"Oh." He sighed. "Sorry about that little outburst. I guess I'm still a little bit on edge because of the last run-in with your parents."

"How's Sophie doing after that?"

"She doesn't want to see them again. There is a chance she might kick them at your wedding."

"I'll try to keep them under control."

* * *

Chandler went to the dress shop after he was done with his tux fitting to pick up Sophie and Monica. He walked in and saw Sophie running around obviously from a sugar high. He scanned the shop and saw Monica sitting in a chair near the dressing rooms as Carol knelt before her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as he approached them.

"Carol knows." Monica told him. "What I told you earlier."

"I figured it out." Carol told him. "She got sick when the owner brought out these pastries. I convinced everyone that she was jet-lagged from driving for so long."

"Thank you." Monica told her. "But everyone will figure it out eventually."

"So me and Chandler are the only ones that know so far?"

"Nana knows, but she promised not to tell anyone."

"You should probably see a doctor about this as soon as possible." Chandler told her. "So you can find out if everything is ok. And so you can go over all your options with a professional."

"I already told you what I plan on doing." Monica looked at him.

"I know, but a doctor can help you with your decision."

"He's right." Carol told her.

"I'll call my doctor and see if he recommends anyone." Chandler told her. "I need to get Sophie home and give her lunch, and try to lay her down for a nap. Which I don't think she will from the looks of it. Thank you for sugaring her up."

"I only gave her one pastry." Carol told him. "But she snuck two more. She definitely has a sweet tooth."

"I know this." He glanced at Monica. "Are you up for a car ride now?"

"I'm doing better." She assured him and she stood up and followed him as he gathered up Sophie and they started outside. "Carol, I know it's a lot to ask-"

"I won't say anything to Ross or your parents." She assured her. "It's your news to tell."

"Thank you." She followed Chandler and Sophie outside and climbed into the front passenger seat.

* * *

The next morning, Chandler dropped Sophie off at the house of one of her daycare classmates for a play date. He drove Monica to the Family Center and waited with her in the waiting room for her to see the OB-GYN. She started trembling as Chandler read through some parenting magazines to pass the time.

"This is so nerve-wracking." She mumbled. "All of these women are older than me. They probably have a plan; and they're with their husbands or boyfriends."

"Stop worrying about everyone else." He looked at her. "So you never did mention the father."

"For good reason," she sighed. "Let's just say that I'm not proud of some of the things that I did in Florida. And the one good thing he did for me is the reason why we're here in the first place."

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine." She sighed. "By the way, you're not coming in with me."

"I didn't think you'd want me to. I'm just here for support."

"Thank you,"

"Monica Gellar?" the nurse called.

"Here I go," she slowly stood up.

"Good luck." He told her as she followed the nurse down the hall.

Chandler finished the one magazine he was reading and started on another when he saw the door to the back rooms open and a nurse approach him.

"Are you Chandler Bing?" she asked him.

"Yes. Is everything ok?"

"Ms. Gellar wants you to be present for the consultation. If you'll follow me…" he got up and followed her to the back rooms and she opened a door to an office where Monica was sitting in one of the chairs before a desk. "He should be in here shortly to talk to you."

"Thank you," Monica said as she walked out.

"So how'd it go?" Chandler asked her.

"He said everything looked fine. He just went to get some information for me."

"So how far along are you?"

"Almost six weeks."

"So not very far at all."

"Hello. I'm Dr. Shaw. You must be Chandler," he came in and shook his hand. "Monica tells me that you've helped her out a lot."

"I know what she's going through. I became a father my senior year of high school. She doesn't need to do this on her own."

"I agree," Dr. Shaw handed a thick packet to Monica. "I've gathered all the information I think you'll need. It'll be very helpful to you in the coming months."

"Thank you." Monica clutched it to her as the doctor went on to tell her how she should be eating and what she should do right now.

**AN: **_So what'd you all think? I know this is a little risky because this story is supposed to be about Chandler dealing with parenthood, but I think this will be good. Please R&R!_


	17. Chapter 16: Making Plans

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane. I do, however own the character of Sophie.

**Chapter 16: Making Plans**

Chandler was sleeping soundly on his couch after giving his bed up to Monica the night before. After almost a week in town, Monica decided to finally go see her parents. Apparently, it didn't go well. Chandler had just put Sophie to bed when she came by. She was in tears, but wouldn't tell him what had happened. So he told her to get some sleep, thinking maybe she would feel better in the morning.

Chandler awoke abruptly when he heard a pounding on his door. He pushed the blankets off him and stumbled to the door in just his pajama bottoms. He pulled the door open and came face-to-face with Ross and Carol.

"Sorry, Chandler." Carol told him. "I tried to stop him from coming here."

"What's going on?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Monica?" Ross demanded.

"In my bedroom." He told him and saw the anger on his face. "Ok. That came out wrong. I let her sleep in my room last night while I slept on the couch."

"Are you sleeping with my sister?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"Then why is she staying here?"

"Because your parents upset her last night."

"Ross?" Monica came out of Chandler's room in her pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

"He thinks we're sleeping together." Chandler told her.

"We are not sleeping together." Monica told him. "Chandler offered me refuge from staying at mom and dad's."

"And that's all?"

"Not totally," she mumbled. "I have something to tell you."

"Daddy?" they all turned and saw Sophie coming out of her room. "Why are you all yelling?"

"Sorry, kiddo." He picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder as he glanced at the other three. "If you're all going to continue to yell, do it outside."

Carol followed Chandler into the living room as Monica and Ross went out onto the porch to talk. Chandler put Sophie on the couch and turned on some cartoons for her as Carol watched the scene on the porch through the window.

"What's going on?" he joined her at the window.

"I think she just told him." She said. "He got very still."

"Please let it go well for her," he mumbled.

"Wait. They're hugging." Carol told him. "I think he took it well."

"Thank goodness." Chandler sighed as he went back to Sophie who was involved in Sesame Street. "Are you hungry, Soph?"

"Yeah." She said softly. "Can I have a waffle?"

"Of course." He went to the kitchen and got a frozen waffle out of the freezer and stuck it in the toaster.

Chandler got Sophie settled at the table with her waffle and a glass of milk as the door opened and Ross and Monica came in. Ross was still comforting her as they sat in the living room.

"So mom and dad don't know yet?" Ross asked.

"No." she said softly. "I don't want them to know yet. It's your guys' wedding. The focus should be on you right now. I don't want to ruin it by announcing my news just yet."

"You wouldn't ruin it." Carol told her.

"I don't want too many people to know yet." Monica told them. "But I want you guys there when I tell mom and dad."

"Of course we'll be there." Ross told her. "I'm on your side."

"Thank you."

"Daddy, I'm done eating." Sophie came out to them holding her empty plate with syrup all over her face.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Chandler took her to the bathroom and they heard the water from the sink running.

"That's going to be me in about three years." Monica said softly.

"You'll get through this." Ross assured her.

"Ok. All clean." Chandler came back out with Sophie.

"We should get going," Carol told Ross.

"Yeah. We still have a lot to do." Ross followed her to the door. "Call us if you need anything, Mon."

"I will." She told him as they walked out the door.

"Let's get you dressed, Sophie." Chandler started to take her to her room.

"Are we going to the bookstore today?" she asked him.

"It's Friday, isn't it?" he smiled at her.

"Can Monica come with us?"

"If she wants to."

"I'd love to come with you." Monica smiled at them. "Just let me get dressed real quick."

"I want to pick my clothes." Sophie told chandler as he closed the door to her bedroom.

"Ok." He watched her open the drawers to her dresser and pull out a multi-colored skirt, a bright yellow t-shirt, and a big blue bow for her hair. "If you're wearing that skirt, you're wearing the matching shorts underneath. It is way too short."

"But daddy-"

Monica could hear Sophie argue with Chandler from the bathroom where she was getting dressed. She could hear Chandler telling her to wear something or they wouldn't be going to the bookstore. She finished getting dressed and put her hair in a simple ponytail with very little make up and walked out of the bathroom. She went into the living room and saw Chandler sitting on the couch with Sophie sitting on one of the plastic chairs from her activity table as Chandler attempted to put Sophie's hair in braided pigtails.

"Wow. You can do hair." She smiled at him.

"It took awhile for me to be able to do this decently." He told her. "I kept having to have Carol or Phoebe do this for me."

"Speaking of," She sat beside him on the couch. "What are Phoebe and Joey up to now?"

"Phoebe is now a licensed masseuse. Joey moved back in with his parents at his mom's insistence. But they'll both be at the wedding. Actually, they might be at the bookstore."

"They always come for Storytime." Sophie said as Chandler finished securing her hair with ponytail holders.

"Ok. Let's go." Chandler stood up and they went to get their shoes on and walked out of the apartment and got into his car.

* * *

They arrived at the bookstore in the middle of town and all walked in. Sophie ran to an area in the corner where there were other little kids and one of the bookstore workers with a pile of books beside her on the small couch she was sitting on.

"You stay in this area with the other kids and listen to Miss Sue," Chandler told Sophie. "I'm going to look for some books for school."

"Ok, daddy."

"She'll be fine, Chandler." Sue told him.

Chandler walked to the business section to look as Monica just wandered around the store. She found herself standing in the parenting section and staring at the rows and rows of books. She took a random one off one of the shelves and sat on a nearby bench to skim through it.

"What are you looking at?" Chandler sat beside her as he held a thick book in his hands.

She showed it to him and he saw that it was a baby checklist book for pregnancy. He gave her a reassuring smile and she sighed.

"I just found myself in the parenting section." She told him.

"It's going to be ok." He told her. "You have it all planned out. You and your Nana worked it all out. It doesn't matter if your parents don't like it when you finally decide to tell them. It's your life, not theirs."

"I know." She sighed. "This is just so hard."

"Of course it is."

"Monica?" they looked and saw Phoebe running towards them with Joey following behind her. "You're back?"

"Yeah." She smiled at them. "Maybe for good."

"Really?"

"What's with the book?" Joey saw the book that Chandler had tried to take from Monica without them seeing.

"It's mine." Chandler told him.

"No, it's not. It's mine." Monica took the book back. "Chandler's just trying to cover for me."

"So you guys are-"

"Not Chandler, just me." Monica told them. "That's why I came back. So that I could be around friends that might be able to help me. Though I don't know how."

"Well, I still have everything from when Sophie was younger." Chandler told her. "It's all in storage. I can take you over there sometime and you can take whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Of course. Although if you end up having a boy, you probably won't be able to use any of the clothes."

"Thank you for everything."

"So who else knows?" Phoebe asked.

"Just you guys, Ross and Carol, and my Nana." Monica told them. "I don't want anyone else to know right now."

"It's safe with us." Joey assured her.

"Daddy," Sophie came running up to them with cookie frosting on her as she held a paper bag puppet. "Look, I made a kitty."

"Very good." He smiled at her.

"I'll take you to get cleaned up," Phoebe took her hand and led her back to the bathrooms.

"I should go pay for these," Chandler stood up with his for school and a book he was getting for Sophie as he took the book that Monica was holding as well. "I'll buy this for you."

"You don't have to-"

"It's fine." He smiled at her as he took it all to the check-out counter.

"All clean," Phoebe came back out with Sophie.

"Ready to go back home?" Chandler came back with his purchases in a brown paper bag.

"Can I play outside?" Sophie asked as they all climbed back into his car.

"For a little bit. We have the rehearsal dinner later."

"Ok." They got back to Chandler's and sat on the porch steps as they watched Sophie go back and forth on the sidewalk as she rode her tricycle.

"It's hard to imagine," Monica mumbled as she watched Sophie.

"It'll be ok." Phoebe told her. "We're all here for you."

"Thank you." She mumbled as they all continued to watch Sophie play.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this chapter? The next couple of chapters will probably deal with Ross' wedding. Then it will be Monica starting to deal with her expectant motherhood and everyone trying to help her. So please R&R!


	18. Chapter 17: Beginnings

**AN: **I know that it's been awhile since I posted to this story, but I'm having a little difficulty putting my ideas to paper. I want to thank all of you that are still following and the ones that have just started following this story. And I am also so grateful for all of the great reviews. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 17: Beginnings**

Chandler was running around his apartment trying to find everything that they needed. He grabbed his tux, Sophie's dress, their shoes, and Sophie's bag of activities.

"Come on, Sophie." he turned off the TV. "We need to get to the church."

"Can I put my dress on yet?" she pleaded.

"When we get to the church." he told her as they walked onto the porch and Chandler locked up the house.

Chandler and Sophie rushed into the church ten minutes later and ran into Joey, Phoebe, and Monica near the front entrance. It looked as if Monica had been crying.

"There you are." Joey greeted him. "Ross was looking for you."

"We were running late." Chandler told them. "Are you ok, Monica?"

"It's nothing." she assured him. "The pregnancy hormones are starting."

"Her mom." Phoebe told him and he nodded in understanding.

"I want to put my dress on daddy." Sophie pleaded.

"We'll take her." Monica took her hand as Chandler handed all of Sophie's things to Phoebe.

"Make sure she stays with you guys, and far away from Judy Gellar."

"You got it." Phoebe told him as he followed Joey to the guys changing area.

"You made it." Ross smiled at him as he walked in.

"I know. We were running late this morning. That's the life of a single parent."

"Well, you're here now. Go on and get changed."

Chandler took his suit with him into the bathroom and quickly got changed. He came back out and saw that the other two were joined by Jack Gellar.

"I think I'm going to go check on Sophie and see how she's doing." Chandler told them.

"It hasn't been that long." Joey told him. "Didn't you say it takes you at least fifteen minutes to get her dressed every day?"

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted." Chandler glanced at Jack before turning back to Ross.

"If he doesn't like that you're here, he can be the one to leave." Ross told him loudly as there was a knock on the door.

"Chandler, you should come see Sophie." Phoebe stuck her head into the room after Joey assured her that everyone was decent.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. You just got to come look."

"Ok." He followed her out and down the hall to the room where the girls were getting ready.

"Is everyone decent?" Phoebe asked. "Chandler's here to see Sophie."

"Come in!" Chandler heard Carol's voice and slowly walked in as he spotted Judy Gellar sitting off to the side and Monica hiding Sophie behind her.

"Ok. Don't be mad at me." Monica told him. "But Sophie asked if we could put some make up on her. I didn't put a lot on her, but Carol styled her hair. And we thought you would want to see her."

"All right. Let me see her."

Sophie slowly peered around from behind Monica and smiled at Chandler. She was already in her flower girl dress. It went down past her knees with little frills at the bottom. She had on white panty hose with white strappy dress shoes. He could see some shading on her cheeks from he guessed some blush and a hint of some lipstick across her lips. Her hair was curled and pinned back away from her face with a few stray curls framing the side of her face.

"Well, who is this?" Chandler knelt down in front of her. "This can't be my Sophie. This little girl looks too much like a princess."

"It's me, daddy." Sophie smiled at him. "And I'm not little."

"Of course you're not." He smiled at her. "You look very beautiful, Soph."

"Ok. I need to get a picture of this." Monica found her camera and took a snapshot of Chandler and Sophie together.

There came a knock at the door and Joey told them all that it was almost time. Chandler followed Joey out and they lined up out in the hall as Jack went in to the sanctuary with Judy. Chandler followed behind Ross with Joey right behind him as the music started up.

* * *

Chandler was sitting with Sophie in one of the pews as the photographer started taking pictures. At the moment, Ross and Monica were huddled together with their parents getting their pictures taken.

"Daddy, why aren't they smiling?" Sophie looked up at him.

"I'm not sure." He told her as he glanced behind him at Joey and Phoebe.

"I want to dance."

"Just a few more minutes." Chandler placed her on his lap. "You get my first dance."

"Ok. Let's get some with the best man, maid of honor, and the flower girl." The photographer announced and Chandler took Sophie to where Monica was.

"That looked like it was painful." Chandler looked at Monica.

"A little bit." She sighed as she stood beside him with Sophie standing in front of them with her flower girl basket.

"Ok. I believe that is all we need." The photographer announced.

"Hold on." Monica said suddenly as she looked at Chandler. "Stay right here."

"Ok." Chandler watched her go to Ross and Carol and whisper to them.

"What's going on, daddy?" Sophie looked at him.

"I'm not really sure." He watched as Ross nodded and talked to the photographer as Monica came back to them.

"So when was the last time that you had family pictures taken?" she asked him.

"Um, never. That's too expensive."

"Well, you're getting some now." Chandler was a little bewildered as Monica directed him to sit with Sophie on the steps leading up to the altar.

* * *

"Thank you for that." Chandler told Monica as they entered the hall where the reception was being held.

The hall wasn't that packed. They had only invited family and close friends.

"It was no problem." She told him as they got situated at the first table reserved for the wedding party. "I noticed you didn't have any photos sitting out at your place."

"Not any professional ones." He smiled as he sat beside Sophie. "So thank you."

They all stood as Ross and Carol were introduced as a married couple for the first time and sat back down as the dinner plates were placed in front of everyone.

"Daddy, what is this?" Sophie asked.

"Chicken." He told her. "You need to eat it all, along with the vegetables."

"Yuck!"

"Then I guess you can sit here all night while everyone else gets to dance."

Everyone at the table chuckled at Sophie's expression as she slowly ate what was on her plate. Chandler glanced at the table beside them where the parents of the bride and groom were sitting, and noticed the stony gazes of Ross and Monica's parents.

"What's up with them?" Chandler inclined his head towards them.

"They didn't like that we took extra pictures of you two." Ross told him.

"Don't worry about them." Carol told them. "It's not like it cost us anything extra. We were happy to let you guys get your pictures."

"They really need to stop looking over here." Chandler could tell that Sophie was getting upset.

"Just ignore them." Monica told him. "You deserve to have fun tonight."

The band started playing a little while later, and after some arguments with Sophie about eating more Chandler took her out onto the dance floor. She placed her feet on his and they started swaying. He looked up as all his friends joined them on the dance floor; everyone except Monica. She sat all by herself at the table just watching everyone else.

After awhile only a few people remained; the bride and groom's parents and all of their friends. Chandler looked and saw Monica still sitting glumly at their table.

"Hey Soph, would you like to dance with Uncle Joey for a little bit?"

"Where you going?" she asked him.

"I'm going to ask Monica to dance. She looks kind of lonely over there."

"Ok." Sophie ran to Joey and pulled him away from the snack table as she pulled him out to dance.

"Hey." Chandler approached Monica. "Would you like to dance?"

"What about Sophie?"

"She's dancing with Joey now. So would you?"

"Sure." She took his hand as they walked out and started dancing.

"I didn't want to see your glum expression any longer."

"It's no big deal." She looked at him as he kept stumbling. "No offense, but you're not very good at this."

"I know," he sighed. "Luckily, Sophie is still young enough that she can't tell."

"Here," Monica guided him to move like she was. "Much better."

"Maybe I should take lessons from you." He smiled at her.

"You're not that bad."

"Really?"

"No. You're pretty bad."

"So how are you doing-with everything?"

"I'm fine." She sighed. "I'm just trying not to stress out too much about everything right now."

"So when do you plan on telling the Gruesome Twosome? No offense. I probably shouldn't talk about your parents like that."

"It's fine. I've said worse things about them." She assured them. "I plan on telling them when Ross and Carol get back."

"If I can help in any way, just let me know."

"Actually, Nana says the apartment is ready now. So would you mind helping me move out of my parents' house this weekend?"

"Not at all. Will they be there?"

"They said they're going away. That's why I'm doing it then."

"I'll be there." He assured her as she suddenly stopped dancing with him.

"Um, excuse me." Monica suddenly rushed out of the room and Chandler knew that she was experiencing morning sickness.

"Hey. What happened?" Phoebe came up to him.

"I think it's the morning sickness." He told her. "I'm going to see how she is. Can you keep an eye on Sophie for me?"

"Sure, no problem." She assured him as he rushed down the hall towards the bathrooms and found Monica coming out into the hall.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"Fine. It was probably the chicken."

"Do you want to head back?"

"Sure."

"Everyone is almost gone anyway. It's just your parents and our friends."

"All right." They started down the hall as they heard crying. "Chandler, I think that's Sophie."

"Oh no." Chandler rushed in with Monica right behind him.

They rushed in to see Phoebe and Joey trying to hold Sophie who was kicking her legs. Ross and Carol were glaring at Jack and Judy.

"This is our wedding." Carol told them. "We get to choose who is in the wedding party and on the guest list."

"She's just a little girl." Ross added.

"What happened?" Chandler stormed over to them. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Excuse me, but your daughter just kicked me." Jack was rubbing his knee.

"Why?"

"Maybe because she doesn't have any real guidance."

"I meant that my daughter is not a violent child unless she's around you. So what did you do to make her do that?"

"They were saying some really bad things about you guys." Joey took a hold of Sophie after she calmed down. "So she just kicked him."

"And then they said something else bad." Phoebe added. "That's when she started crying."

"Unbelievable." Chandler took Sophie from Joey. "You can't even act civil at your own son's wedding. How either of your kids turned out normal, I'll never know."

"If you're so concerned about your child, maybe you shouldn't have left her in a room full of strangers."

"They're not strangers. They're my friends. And the reason why I left the room is because I was checking on your daughter who isn't feeling well. If you were paying attention to anything besides me and my daughter, you would know that."

"Come on, let's go." Monica told Chandler. "All of this tension is not helping Sophie any."

"Let's get her out of here." Phoebe told him as Joey found all their things and they started to walk out.

"Daddy," Sophie started to cry.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We're going home now." Chandler got her into her seat in the back of his car as Joey put all their things in the passenger seat.

"I'm going to drop Joey and Phoebe off at her place." Monica told Chandler. "Is it ok if I spend the night again? I really don't want to go home to them."

"Sure. Come over whenever." Chandler told her as he got into his car and he pulled away from the church.

* * *

Chandler reached the apartment and got Sophie inside, who had turned quiet.

"Let's get you in to the bathtub." Chandler got out some towels and a pair of pajamas for her. "I'll let you stay up a little later tonight."

Sophie was quiet the whole time she was in the tub no matter how much Chandler tried to engage her in conversation. Chandler got her changed into a two piece Elmo pajama set. He combed her hair-an act that would usually produce tears and a temper tantrum, but tonight there was no reaction-and took a book off the top shelf of her bookcase and took her out to the living area to read it to her.

"Ok. You're really scaring daddy here." He sat beside her and pushed her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry that Ross and Monica's parents upset you. And I'm sorry if daddy scared you when he started yelling."

"I wasn't scared." She whispered. "They said bad things. Bad words."

"I thought so." He pulled her closer. "Nothing they said was true. I would not change even one thing that led to me having you in my life. You are my whole world, and I love you."

"Love you, daddy."

"Now do you want me to read you a story, or do you want to pick out a video to watch?"

"I want to watch the dinosaur movie." Sophie went to their collection and found it.

Chandler was setting up the VCR when he heard the door open and Monica came in with a bag of overnight clothes. She smiled as she saw Sophie sitting on the couch with a blanket and a stuffed Elmo.

"Hi Monica." Sophie smiled at her. "Are you spending the night?"

"Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. I like it when you're here when I wake up."

"Ok." Chandler fast forwarded through all the advertisements and pressed play when he got to the beginning of the movie. "I'll get you some water, Sophie."

Chandler went to fill one of her sippie cups with water and brought it back out to Sophie. He got situated on the couch with Sophie lying against him as he covered her with her blanket.

Monica went to change into a pair of pajamas and joined them on the couch as they all watched The Land Before Time together.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I know that Jack and Judy Gellar seem a little out of character, but this way works for my story. Also, Sophie's vocabulary might be a little more advanced than an average toddler. But each child is different. this is how my story is. PLZ R&R!


	19. Chapter 18: What Did You Just Do?

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm spending more time currently on my Friends stories now. I'm working on Good Life, Not What They Think, and the Surviving The Storm Rewrite whenever I can find myself with some free time. Anyway, PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 18: What Did You Just Do?**

Chandler looked through his refrigerator and cupboards as he scribbled on a notepad. He heard a noise and looked over as he saw Sophie climbing off her chair at the table.

"Are you done eating your breakfast?" he asked her.

"It's yucky now." She told him as she put her bowl on the counter next to the sink.

"Maybe you shouldn't have waited so long to eat your cereal. Then it wouldn't be mushy." He rinsed out the bowl before placing it in the sink.

"Can I have some juice?" Sophie brought her cup. "My milk is all gone."

"Sure." He reached into the refrigerator for the jug. "This is the last of it. We'll get more at the market today."

"Thank you." Sophie took a big gulp and placed it on the table. "Can I watch some cartoons?"

"We're going to be leaving soon. You can play with your toys for a little bit."

Sophie ran off to the living room and started playing with her ponies. Chandler double-checked his list as he rescanned all the cupboards for any items that they would need at the store.

* * *

A half hour later, Chandler and Sophie were just finishing up their shopping. Sophie was in the child seat in the front of the cart as she ate out of a box of animal crackers that she had managed to talk Chandler into getting for her. The cart was almost packed as he placed the last items on top. They went to the check-out and Chandler pulled out his credit card (or he should say his mom's credit card since she still made the payments for him; that would all change once he graduates next spring when he had to start providing for the both of them permanently).

They reached their apartment and Sophie helped Chandler put everything away. He made them up a quick lunch of bologna and cheese sandwiches with chips and he cleaned up as they got ready to leave again.

Chandler pulled up to the white house that he hadn't set foot in since Monica's graduation party. He glanced in the rear view mirror at Sophie and saw that she was upset.

"No, daddy." She started to whine.

"We're going to help Monica move all her things out." He told her as he unlatched her from her seat. "Her parents aren't even here. Monica promised."

"But if they happen to show up, we'll be sure to take you somewhere far away from here." Chandler turned around when he heard Joey's voice and saw him walking out of the house with Phoebe. "That's why we're here."

"Come on, Peanut." Phoebe took her hand. "Monica has a special job for you."

Chandler followed behind them into the house and went up the stairs towards Monica's bedroom and found it littered with cardboard boxes. Monica was attempting to lift one, but Chandler went and took it from her.

"I got that." He told her.

"I may be pregnant, but I'm not an invalid."

"I don't think that." He assured her. "I figured you'd want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Oh. Sorry about that." She smiled at him.

"Pregnancy hormones kicking in already." Joey came in and took some boxes and walked out again.

Chandler helped Joey take all the boxes out as Phoebe helped Monica take apart her bed frame so they could move that out. Monica kept Sophie occupied by asking her to help pack up all her old stuffed animals that she had when she was younger.

"Ok. I adjusted the seats in my car so we can fit the parts in it." Chandler came in.

"So we have everything then?" Joey came in.

"I just have a few more boxes." Monica finished taping them up.

"So we can get all this done in one trip?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Monica handed the boxes off to Joey as Chandler started to take the big parts out of the room and down to his car.

Chandler got Sophie fastened back into her car seat with the back of his car packed. Sophie was clutching an old stuffed dog of Monica's that she had given to her. Chandler started the car and followed Monica's car as she pulled away from the curb outside her childhood home.

A little while later, Monica pulled up to the curb outside the coffee house where Phoebe performed. Monica got out of her car and took a couple boxes from the back as everyone else came over to her.

"You live near the coffee house?" Phoebe asked her.

"I live above it." She told them as they all carried some boxes into the building and up the stairs. "Here we go."

Monica unlocked the door to Apartment 20 and led them all in. They placed the boxes down in their designated area and looked around in awe. It was a fairly big-sized kitchen, a large living area, and three bedrooms all in a row.

"This is amazing." Chandler told her. "But are you really going to need three bedrooms? It's just you; and in a few months, the baby."

"Actually, I have a surprise." Monica smiled over at Phoebe. "Phoebe's decided to move in with me. It was her idea."

"What?" Joey looked at her. "You're moving out of your grandmother's?"

"It's time." She told him. "Besides, I'm sure that Monica could use some help in the next several months. And once the baby comes as well."

"I really could." Monica told them. "Phoebe's already volunteered to be my Lamaze coach. And she's already planning the baby shower."

"I think it's great." Chandler hugged them both. "And I don't have to risk running into your scary grandmother every time I want to visit you."

"I second that." Joey told them.

"Well, let's get the rest of your things up here." Phoebe told her. "But you are not helping us. You can start unpacking."

Joey and Chandler followed Phoebe out and they all unloaded the big furniture and brought it up. When they walked in, Monica had set Sophie up in the small area outside the bathroom and in front of the hall closet; she was sitting at a small folding table as she colored on some blank paper with some crayons.

"That should keep her occupied for the next several hours." Chandler told her.

"So I have a proposition for you." Monica told him as he started to help her unpack some things. "Carol told me that you don't have a baby-sitter anymore."

"Not through the state." He looked at her. "It started to get expensive when they raised their rates. I'm trying to save for our own place next year. Ross and Carol have already said that they'd watch her for free for me when I have to work."

"And we're watching her when he has class." Joey told her.

"Well, if any of them can't watch her for whatever reason, I just want to let you know that I'm available." Monica told him. "The middle room there will obviously be the baby's room, but until then it can be a play area for Sophie whenever she comes over."

"Thank you. I might take you up on the offer." Chandler smiled at her.

A few hours later, they were all exhausted from all the unloading and unpacking. They all called it quits for the night-except for Monica, who wanted it all organized as soon as possible-and settled on the couch to watch some TV. Chandler left to go pick them up some pizzas from his work. He was just heading into the building with the pizzas when he spotted a familiar couple. He rushed up the stairs, taking them three at a time, and rushed into Monica's apartment.

"Are you ok?" Monica looked up from unpacking some books as he tried to catch his breath.

"Your parents." He gasped. "They're on their way up."

"Oh, god." Monica glanced at Sophie. "Phoebe, take her into the baby's room. There are some toys in there for her to play with, and there's a small radio."

"Got it." She took Sophie into the room and closed the door as there was a knock at the apartment door.

"You guys ready?" Monica glanced back as Joey moved closer and Chandler got his breathing under control.

"As we'll ever be." Chandler replied.

"I'm ready." Joey stated.

"Mom, dad," Monica opened the door and waved them into the apartment.

"Monica, what are you doing?" Jack demanded as he surveyed the apartment.

"I told you I was moving out." She stated.

"But to live with him?" Judy gestured to Chandler.

"What?" he looked at them confused.

"I'm not living with Chandler." Monica told them as Phoebe came out to them, making sure the door was shut tightly. "He just helped me move; just like Joey and Phoebe did."

"You really expect us to believe that?"

"It's the truth. I'm living with Phoebe. She's going to be my roommate."

"Which leaves an extra room for him and his-child."

"I don't think I like your tone." Chandler started as Phoebe put a hand on his arm to try to calm him down.

"Chandler is not living here. He's living in family housing still since he has one more year of college to go." Monica told them. "Even if he was, what's it to you? I'm a legal adult now. You have no say over my life at this point."

"What is this?" Jack spotted a book on the table and picked it up; it was a parenting book that Phoebe had gotten her recently. "Why do you have this?"

"It's mine." Phoebe said quickly. "I just bought it."

"It's ok, Pheebs." Monica told her. "I guess it's time that they knew."

"Knew what?" Judy asked.

"Phoebe did buy that, but she bought it for me." Monica revealed. "I'm pregnant."

"I knew this would happen with you hanging out with him." Jack pointed a finger at Chandler. "Now you're saddled with his kid."

"Now wait just one minute." Monica looked at her dad. "Chandler is not the father."

"It's ok, Mon. You don't have to protect me from them." Chandler started towards her.

"What?" she looked at him, shocked.

"It is my baby." Chandler told them. "She wanted to protect me, but I think you should know the truth."

Joey and Phoebe looked on in shock as Chandler came to Monica's rescue with her parents. They finally decided to step in when Jack said that his daughter was ruining her life because of a worthless scum.

"That's it!" Joey shoved them both out of the apartment. "Don't come back until you're ready to apologize to both your daughter and Chandler."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Monica turned on Chandler.

"I-I'm not sure." He mumbled. "I was listening to them put you down, and it just slipped out of my mouth."

"They hate you even more now." She told him.

"I'm not worried about that." Chandler told her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just- I never thought they would react like that."

"Daddy?" Sophie came out of the room. "Are they gone now?"

"They're gone." He told her.

"Good. Can we have pizza now?"

"Sure." He sat her at the table as Monica got out some paper plates for them.

* * *

Everyone finally left a few hours later. Phoebe had some packing to finish up; she would start moving her things in tomorrow. Monica was too tired to do anymore that night so she decided to just finish unpacking tomorrow so that she could get some rest. She changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed as she thought about what Chandler had done for her. It was just so selfless of him to come to her rescue when he saw how her parents were treating her. But she just knew that this wasn't the end of it with her parents. Now they really wouldn't let up on her. She was not looking forward to the next confrontation with them. Not one bit.

* * *

Chandler arrived home and started to get Sophie ready for bed as he thought about what had happened earlier. He couldn't believe that those words had slipped out of his mouth. He didn't even realize he had said them out loud until everyone looked at him in shock. He didn't regret it for a minute, though. Monica was trying her hardest to make her parents listen to her, but all they cared about was putting down him and Sophie. He couldn't stand it, so he just made up a little white lie. Ok, so it was more than a little lie. But he was glad that he had done it.

"Ok Sophie, let's go." Chandler took her to her room after he had given her a bath and had helped her brush her teeth.

Sophie climbed up onto her bed with about ten stuffed animals surrounding her as Chandler sat beside her on the bed and started to read her a story. Chandler barely got halfway through the book when Sophie fell asleep. She was probably exhausted from all the excitement that day. Chandler pulled the covers up over her and walked out of her room, turning the Tinkerbell night light on before he left.

He walked into his room and changed out of his clothes as he thought about Monica. She was mad at him for standing up to her parents the way he did. He didn't care, though. He couldn't stand it any longer to listen to her parents going off on her. He climbed into bed and turned out the light as he thought about what all he had to do the next day; sorting things out with Monica was number one on his list.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? What did you all think about Chandler stepping up to Monica's rescue? For the purpose of this story, Monica's apartment as well as the apartment that Chandler will eventually move into, wil be three bedroom apartments. I think it will work out better for the story. PLZ R&R!

Also if any of you are interested, I'm also currently writing a non-fanfiction story. I've posted a few chapters over at under the same name that I use on here. If interested, please check it out and leave some feedback for me. The title of the story is Not So Normal Life. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 19: Some Good News

**AN: **Here's an update for all of you. Hopefully, you like how this story is coming along now. I updated one of my other stories Surviving The Storm Rewrite yesterday. So check out that one as well if you'd like. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 19: Some Good News**

Chandler rolled over when his alarm clock screamed early one morning. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he thought about the busy day he had ahead of him. Today was the first day of classes for him; and Sophie's first day of preschool. He started to climb out of bed when the door opened and Sophie ran in.

"Daddy!" she jumped onto his lap.

"Good morning, Princess." He smiled at her. "You have a big day today."

"Preschool!" Sophie jumped up and tried to pull Chandler up. "Come on, daddy."

"Ok, I'm coming." He followed her out and took her into the kitchen and poured her a bowl of cereal. "Here we go."

Chandler hurried through his bowl of cereal as he made sure that Sophie had everything she would need for her first day of preschool and he rushed to get dressed. There was a knock on the door and he went to go see who it was as he held Sophie's book bag in his hands.

"Hey," he greeted Monica when he opened the door. "I thought maybe you were avoiding me."

"Not at all." She assured him. "I've been looking into getting a job the past few days, but no one wants to hire a pregnant girl."

"I'm sorry." He told her. "Come on in. We're just finishing breakfast. It's Sophie's first day of preschool."

"How exciting for you." She smiled at him. "Or are you going to cry when you have to leave her in the classroom?"

"I'm not sure." He walked back to Sophie and saw her just finishing her breakfast.

"Can we go yet, daddy?" she asked him.

"Uh, no." he told her. "You're still in your pajamas. Let's get you dressed."

Chandler took Sophie into her room and they emerged a few minutes later with Sophie in a long dress with a sweater over top of it, and her hair was in pigtails. Monica smiled at the pair of them as Chandler grabbed the camera off the top of the TV.

"You look very pretty in that dress." Monica told her.

"Thank you." Sophie twirled around in it.

"All right. Let me get a picture. Grandma will never let me forget it if I don't capture this moment." Chandler pointed the camera at her and started snapping away.

"Ok. I'll take some now." Monica took the camera from him. "Get together with your daughter so I can take your picture."

Chandler stood with Sophie as Monica started snapping away. After a few with Chandler, Sophie insisted on getting a couple taken with Monica. After all the pictures were taken, Chandler grabbed Sophie's book bag and they all walked out to Chandler's car and got in. Chandler insisted on Monica coming along so they could hang out together after he dropped Sophie off.

"So where is she going to preschool at?" Monica asked him as he drove them across town.

"It's at a church near the college." He told her. "It was the cheapest price I could find around here."

A few minutes later, Chandler pulled into the church parking lot and found a spot near the front doors. They all climbed out of the car and Chandler took Sophie's hand as they all walked in together.

"Here's my hook." Sophie pointed to an area on the wall as they all walked in; it had Sophie's picture taped above it.

Chandler helped her hang up her book bag with her jacket right above it and they all walked into the classroom. Sophie saw all the kids and suddenly got nervous. Chandler sensed her apprehension and tried to get her calm.

"Look, there's Davy." Chandler pointed to a boy at a nearby table. "Remember him from daycare?"

"Yeah." She said softly as Chandler led her to the table.

"How are we doing this morning?" one of the teachers came over to them. "Good morning, Sophie."

"She was fine until she saw all the kids." Chandler told her.

"That's completely understandable."

"Soph, you remember Ms. Lauren, don't you?" he knelt down by her.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Why don't we get you settled in right here?" Ms. Sue sat her at a table as Chandler slipped out of the room with Monica.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Monica looked at him as they got back into his car. "Will you?"

"I think she'll be fine." He told her. "I'm not sure about me."

"So where are we going? Back to your place?"

"Actually, I need to go to the college bookstore." He told her. "I still haven't got my books and supplies yet."

"That actually works out for me. I need to check some things out there."

"You're finishing up your classes there, right?" he looked at her.

"Yes." She sighed. "And I heard there's some parenting classes being held there, along with some single parents support group."

"I'm in that group." He told her as they reached the NYU parking lot and made their way into the building. "I can take you there now if you want. There's always someone there in case one of the group needs someone to talk to."

"That'd be great actually." She followed him down a corridor on the bottom floor and into a room where there was a lady going through some files.

"Hey, Molly." Chandler greeted her.

"Hey, Chandler." She smiled at him. "Welcome back. What can I do for you?"

"This is my friend, Monica. She found out a few weeks ago that she was pregnant. I figured you could give her some materials."

"Of course. Come on in, Monica."

"Hello." Monica spoke up.

"I'm actually going to go get my books now." Chandler told them. "I'll meet you in the café after you're done here."

"Sure." Monica told him as he walked back out of the room.

Chandler quickly found all his books, found a couple hoodies for him and Sophie and went to pay for them. He put all his things down on a table in the café and started to sort through all his class materials as he heard someone call his name. He turned around and smiled as he saw Ross and Carol coming his way.

"Hey." He greeted them. "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was great." Carol smiled at him. "Then we come back and find out that you did a really moronic thing."

"So you talked to Monica." Chandler looked at him.

"No. There was a strange message waiting for us when we got in last night from my parents." Ross told him. "So we called Monica's to try to figure out what was going on. Phoebe answered and told us what happened."

"I don't know what happened. One minute your parents were putting down me and Sophie and belittling Monica, and the next I was telling them that I was the father of her baby."

"Well, it happened and it's over for now." Carol told them.

"Unfortunately, my parents aren't going to let this go." Ross told him. "Just prepare yourself."

"I'll be fine." Chandler told them.

"Hey, bro." Monica came up to them. "Welcome back."

"So things got interesting while we were gone." Carol went to her. "Sorry we weren't here to help you against them."

"It's ok." Monica assured them.

"What's all this?" Ross saw all the packets and folders that Monica set down on the table before them.

"I got it from the advisor of the support group for single parents." She told them.

"Oh, yeah. I got all the same information when I started going." Chandler watched her pack it all up in her bag. "It's overwhelming at first, but all those numbers and services will help you out a lot. Trust me."

"I hope so. I need all the help I can get right now." She sighed.

"Well, it's almost time to pick up Sophie from preschool." Chandler glanced at his watch. "I'm going to head over there. Want to come along, Monica? We were going to go out to lunch."

"Where at?"

"The only place I can afford right now. The pizza place."

"Sure, I'll come." She picked up her bag and started to follow him out.

"We'll meet you there in a little bit." Ross told them.

"What's the matter?" Carol looked at him as he watched his sister and Chandler walk out of the college.

"Is it my imagination, or did it look like they were starting to like each other?" he looked at her. "That's crazy, right? I mean, she's pregnant."

"Ross," Carol started. "I hate to break this to you, but I saw feelings start to pass between them from the moment they met."

"What?"

"Come on. Chandler was more upset than you were when she told us that she was going to Florida for college." She told him. "He kept pestering you at least three times a day about how she was doing while she was gone."

"But-"

"Ross, they're both adults. If something is going to happen somewhere down the road, then you have to live with that."

"How long do you think I got?" he asked softly.

"Hard to say, but he's helping her with the pregnancy. They're growing closer."

"Just great."

"Come on. Let's get some lunch." She pulled out the doors of the college and they got into his car.

* * *

Chandler was a little nervous about what he would find when he walked into Sophie's classroom to pick her up. Monica went in with him again and they peered around the corner to see what was going on. He spotted her sitting on the storytime carpet next to Davy, her friend from daycare. All the kids were sitting quietly as they listened to Ms. Lauren finish telling them a story.

"Hey, Chandler." He turned around and smiled when he saw Davy's mom.

"Hi." He smiled at her. "Monica, this is Shelly. She's Davy's mom. This is my friend Monica."

"Nice to meet you." Shelly smiled at her.

"She's waving us in." Monica told them and they all walked into the classroom.

"Daddy!" Sophie ran to him and he picked her up.

"Did you have fun?" he smiled at her.

"Yep." She slid out of his arms and pulled him over to a table. "Look. This is my table. It has my name."

Monica watched the exchange from the corner of the room as Sophie chatted his ear off and the teacher came over to them.

"She did very well once she warmed up." Ms. Lauren told him. "I think she'll be fine here."

"Thank you." Chandler smiled. "Let's get going, Sophie. We're going to lunch at my work."

"Yay!" she ran out into the hall to get her coat and book bag.

They all got back into Chandler's car and he pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive across town.

"Daddy, what's in that bag?" Sophie tried to reach the plastic bag that was on the other side of the back seat far away from her reach.

"I'll show you when we get to the shop." He told her. "And stay in your seat."

"Fine." She started to pout and Monica saw him roll his eyes.

"Drama Queen?" she asked him.

"Just a little." He told her.

They pulled up to the pizza shop and Chandler got Sophie out of her child seat as he grabbed the plastic bag and they all walked into the pizza shop. Monica spotted her brother and Carol already there and walked to him as Chandler spotted his boss and his wife standing near the counter.

"Bing, I didn't think you were working today." Tony greeted him.

"I'm not. We're just here for lunch."

"Sophie, that's a very pretty dress you're wearing." Beth smiled down at her.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly at her. "I went to preschool."

"You did? Come tell me all about it. I brought in some cookies for everyone. They're in the back."

"Don't give her too many!" Chandler called to her as they disappeared into the back of the shop.

"She didn't hear you." Tony told him as he went behind the counter. "So what'll you have for lunch?"

"Chicken chunks for Sophie, large pepperoni, order of cheese sticks, and a pitcher of cola."

"Just a salad for me," Monica came up to them. "And some fat free dressing."

"Welcome back, Monica." Todd came from the back. "When'd you get here?"

"A couple weeks ago." She told them. "I came back for Ross' wedding."

"Oh. How was the wedding? You never told us, Chandler."

"The wedding went fine. It was the reception where we ran into trouble."

"Daddy," Sophie came out with a chocolate chip cookie in each hand. "Can I have some change for the jukebox?"

"What do you say?"

"Please?" she looked up at him sweetly.

Chandler reached into his pocket and pulled out a few quarters and handed them to her.

"That's all you're getting. Ask Uncle Ross to help you." Chandler told her and she ran off as Chandler turned back to his co-workers.

"So how was school in Florida?" Tony looked at Monica. "You look like you got some sun out there."

"That's not all I came back with." She mumbled as she glanced at Chandler. "So you didn't tell them anything?"

"It's not my secret to tell." He told her.

"What's going on?" Beth came out to them.

"I'm pregnant." Monica told them all and they all looked at Chandler.

"I'm not the father," he sighed.

"I got pregnant before I came back." Monica told them. "The father isn't willing to help me out. However, Chandler moronically took responsibility for the baby in front of my parents."

"They were really laying into you." He told her. "I just wanted to shut them up."

"Unfortunately, they're not going to." Monica sighed.

"I'm prepared." Chandler told her.

"Are you ok?" Beth asked Monica. "Do you need anything?"

"Chandler's helping me out. He referred me to an OB-GYN, and he took me to meet the coordinator of the single parents support group that he's in." Monica told her. "But thank you, though."

"Well if you need anything, just let me know."

"Actually, would you happen to have any openings?" Monica looked at Tony. "I will take anything. I've been looking for a few weeks now, but no one wants to hire a pregnant girl."

"Actually, I have been meaning to put three people on the closings." Tony told her.

"Really?"

"You know she can't move that big mop bucket around." Chandler told him.

"I wouldn't make her mop. It would mostly be cleaning counters, sweeping, and doing dishes."

"I will take it." Monica smiled at him. "Every little bit can help right now. Thank you so much."

"Just show up tomorrow night around eight o'clock. Chandler can show you what to do."

"You got it." She smiled as she walked back to the table.

"So do you know anything about the father?" Todd asked Chandler.

"No. She won't tell anyone about him. From what I can gather, he's a big jerk."

"She'll get through this." Beth told them all. "She has a big support system."

"Here's your guys' order." Todd helped him take it to their table.

"Sophie, come on!" Chandler called as they all helped themselves. "I have my first class in an hour. We don't have much time."

"Can I see what's in the bag now?" Sophie started to eat her chicken.

"All right." Chandler started pulling the items out of the plastic bag. "I got you a new hooded sweat shirt, another cup, and a stuffed bear."

Sophie pulled the bear towards her and clutched it to her all throughout their meal. Monica smiled at the exchange as she felt a little bit of weight lift off her because of the job offer that Tony had given her. Things were starting to look up for her. Hopefully, this was just the beginning.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? PLZ R&R!


End file.
